


Beyond the Sea

by Phoenixofslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Adventure, Ancient magic, Bringing down the Dark Lord, Dark/Light Magic, Drama, Elemental Magic, F/M, Light Marks, M/M, Rebellion, Rituals, Romance, Soul bonds (sort of!), Unexpected Romance, Uprising, Voldemort won the war, dark marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixofslytherin/pseuds/Phoenixofslytherin
Summary: Things didn't go quite to plan at the Battle of Hogwarts and in the two years that followed. Hermione Granger was kidnapped, Voldemort was victorious and things seemed hopeless. After her daring rescue a new uprising begins. The members of the new resistance are diverse and unexpected relationships are forming. Will they succeed and claim victory where everyone else has failed? This story is on a very brief hiatus, (absolouty and definitely not abandoned!) new chapters will start posting in November. I do apologise for this, life has got rather hectic lately!
Relationships: Eventual Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Eventual Harry Potter/Theodore Nott, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson & Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes
> 
> Hello! Welcome to my newest story! It’s going to be a little tale of friendship, redemption, and people from opposite sides of a war overcoming many obstacles and falling in love. It will definitely have a happy ending, but it will be rather dark at times and will deal with dark themes along the way, some as they happen, and some in the form of memories and flashbacks. That starts with some rather casual murder in the very first chapter. (As you do!) Individual content warnings will be put on each chapter if needed, but please consider this a general one for the whole story. It may have dark moments, but I intend it to be a happy and positive story on the whole.
> 
> I intend to try to update this on a Monday where possible.
> 
> My wonderful Alpha/Beta hmn007 has agreed to help with this story as well as my others, thank you lovely lady, you are as always, amazing. X 
> 
> Last note I promise….! I own nothing, JKR owns the characters and the magical world I’m using in this story.
> 
> Having said all that…… enjoy!!

**Oblivion**

  
  


The ancient cottage stood alone, nestled into the cliffs as if it had been hewn there by time itself. Centuries of weathering from the salty sea winds had done nothing to erode its charm. Magic ran deep in this building, and nothing as simple as a few natural elements could wear it down. 

It was impossible to find, even more so now given its current levels of protection. Unplottable, Invisible to muggle eyes and surrounded by confounding charms that befuddled anyone, both wizard and muggle alike who wandered too close.

It was also concealed by a fidelius charm so strong that the Dark Lord himself had stood at it’s gate and seen no more than a crumbling cliff face.

It was exactly the level of privacy Draco Malfoy liked.

The gardens were steep and equally heavily protected. Only those afforded the necessary access could see the immaculate vegetable gardens that had been cultivated partly with hard work, and partly with magic into the side of the cliff. The chickens that pecked happily around the gardens would appear as seagulls to the uninitiated. The cottage was self-sufficient. It relied upon nothing and no one.

It was the most unlikely setting for a Death Eater encampment that Hermione Granger had ever seen.

Or was she really seeing it? She was so weak that she could be hallucinating after all. The man carrying her had just whispered an address in her ear, and the cottage had emerged in front of her eyes, but in these times any amount of trickery was possible. With a pained groan, she turned, reaching instinctively for Harry, but of course, he wasn’t there. 

He hadn’t been there for five months, but she never seemed able to remember that. 

The life before her capture seemed like a distant dream. 

Eighteen months on the run, for the second time in her life. Eighteen months that had ended in that epic battle. The spell that had caught her, dragging her away into the hands of the enemy. Then five months of unmitigated hell at the hands of the Death Eaters. She closed her eyes, unable to revisit any of those particular memories.

It was all a blur of fear and pain right now

“Come on Granger. We’re here now, you’re safe. Stay with us.” Hermione shifted in the man’s arms, fighting the alluring pull of sleep and the natural oblivion that would follow. She blinked, the man’s voice was familiar, alarmingly so, but somehow it sounded different than the one she remembered. Deeper. More mature. Maybe that was a good thing. Her memories of the person she feared this was, were not altogether good. 

She glanced down. All she could see were black Death Eater robes and above her was a silver and black Death Eater mask. Suddenly there was a pop, a rush of sound, and two identical swirls of black smoke. Two more Death Eaters appeared, one on either side of her and her captor. Hermione closed her eyes, as a weak tear slid out of the corner of one eye. With three of them present she knew there was no hope at all. “Zabini!” one of the masked men shouted, “What are you doing? You know the orders for this one, she’s meant to be taken to headquarters. Where the hell are we? Have you lost your mind?!”

There was a blur, Hermione felt herself whirling in a circle as the Death Eater carrying her threw up a strong shield spell. He laughed as it deflected whatever hex the other man had fired. “Not at all McGuinness, I know my mind very well thank you. And that hex was far too slow.” 

Whoever McGuinness was, he was powerful. Hermione watched in a daze as he shot a stunning spell at the shield. It rebounded with a loud crack. “Seriously. Do not try my  patience. It’s a shield. You can’t stun through a shield. Especially not one of mine. Basic elementary magical theory.”

Hermione felt herself being carried forwards. “Go home. Both of you.” The man carrying her said. “I’ll give you one chance, and a memory charm for your safety.”

“What are you playing at?!” The second man’s voice was harsh, panicked, and shaky. “You’ve got Granger in your arms there! Hermione fucking Granger! We had  _ orders! _ ”

“The Dark Lord wants her taken to the Manor.” The first man sounded almost hysterical. “He’s waiting there for her. For all of us. He  _ knows _ we have her, Yaxley alerted him. We’ll die if we turn up without her.

The man carrying Hermione shrugged. She bumped against his body with the movement. “I won’t. And I’ve made different plans. Are you really going to argue with  _ my  _ orders, to my face, when I’m leading this mission?”

Apparently they were, and the man carrying Hermione lost patience as incoherent babbling broke out around them. “Your time is running out. One chance I said.” The two masked Death Eaters turned to each other as if wondering what to do. Hermione absently wondered how much they could see through the masks, how they were able to read each other's intentions when their faces were obscured. She knew she should be frightened but somehow she couldn’t summon the strength for that. She settled for just watching rather helplessly, feeling totally detached from her own body, and the entire situation.

“Alright!” one of the Death Eater’s said, holding up his hands as if in surrender. The other one didn’t seem to want to submit so easily though. 

There was a flash of light, a panicked voice shouting “Crucio,” a dizzying spin as the Death Eater carrying Hermione whirled and pulled her out of the way, then a flash of green light and a deep honeyed voice that said almost casually, “Avada Kedavra.”

The protesting Death Eater fell flat on the floor, dead almost as soon as the crucio he’d cast left his wand, and the other one dropped to his knees, crying and begging for his life. “Please, Sir, please, I’m not arguing. Please can I have a memory charm, I’ll not say a word- I promise, I-”

“Seriously? You expect me to believe that? You’ll break under one simple interrogation charm if you're this pathetic now. Who are you anyway?”

The man took off his mask and threw himself prostrate on the ground. Hermione’s captor shook his head. “Have you even got a mark?”

The sandy-haired man held out his left forearm and showed a newly acquired black Dark Mark, still red-tinged around the edges. “I can do it, I can do it!” he pleaded.

Hermione’s captor sighed. “I really don’t think you can. I am sorry, genuinely sorry for this, but - Avada Kedavra.”

That was the point Hermione gave up. Closing her eyes she decided she couldn’t fight anymore. She was too weak. This war had taken too much out of her. She had nothing left, and as another tear slipped from the corner of her eye, she decided that if this really was the end for her as well, she was going to accept it.

Hermione Granger had no fight left.

She closed her eyes as her head lolled back. “Dammit, Granger we’re home. This is the gate. I can’t apparate you like this so stay awake, will you? After all this, I’m not losing you now!”

She groaned as she tried to lift her head, failed, and slipped into unconsciousness in her unknown savior’s arms.

“Bollocks,” Blaise swore, pushing the gate open and drawing his wand to open the front door. “Pans?” he called, “Pansy! I’ve got her, but she’s not in a good way, come here!”

There was a huge rush of stampeding feet and Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, and Draco Malfoy all crowded around Hermione as Blaise carried her down the hall, through a door, and into a bedroom. He laid her gently down and she didn’t stir. She was as pale as death, her lips tinged with blue and her arm bleeding profusely. Blaise grimaced, looking at his once pristine robes, and realizing they were covered in her blood.

“Two dead outside the gate Draco. If we’re doing this then it’s time to put your master plan into action. Good luck mate.”

Draco nodded once, signaled to Theo, and they both turned to leave. “Is she okay?” Draco asked Pansy as she shooed the others back so she could get close enough to examine Hermione.

“She’s weak, but her vital signs are good. I think she’ll survive but I can’t promise, I need to scan for internal injuries. And I need blood replenishing potion. Lots of it by the look of things.”

Draco nodded again, holding Pansy’s eyes. “Save her Pans, whatever the cost. I’ll deal with it. Just save her fucking life.”

Ginny scooted away to grab the potions and Blaise dropped his blood-soaked robes to the floor. “Give me that Zabini, I’ve got an idea.” Draco acciod it to his outstretched hand, smearing a little blood over himself and Theo for good measure. He ignored Harry and Ron’s horrified faces as he admired his handiwork. “If you get a summons Blaise, do not answer it. 

Pansy, you either. Zabini’s unconscious, you’re tending him and therefore you’re both safely out of the action tonight. 

“Draco, Theo, be careful.” Ginny looked up from the potions bag she was sorting through and gave a weak smile. “I hate this.” She muttered to the bag, “I really hate this.” Harry put a hand on her back and Ron nodded in agreement. 

“Me too,” Ron said in an undertone as Pansy shooed the boys out of the room so she could magically remove Hermione’s clothes and check her over more thoroughly.

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


Moments later Draco apparated into Malfoy Manor radiating fury. Theo was beside him, looking equally deadly. The other inhabitants of the manor shrank back in uneasy fear. Draco didn’t spare them a glance, just strode purposely to the dining room. He knocked once, then threw the door open, stepped inside, and let the two bodies that they had been levitating in the air in front of them fall with a thump to the ground while he held up Blaise’s blood-soaked robes.

Voldemort turned and surveyed Draco and Theo, a hint of a smile on his grotesque face. “Well well well. Good evening.”

“Evening my Lord.” Draco bowed slightly in a customary manner, as did Theo. “Although I would thoroughly dispute the notion of it being good.”

Voldemort studied them intently as both of them pushed more energy into their occlumency shields. “I see. To what do I owe this rather late visit?”

“I’d like to know,” Draco didn’t need to act or to push the cold fury in his voice. One thought of the state Hermione was currently in, and it flowed naturally. “Why one of our best men was attacked, five on one tonight?”

“Who would that be?” Voldemort’s voice was higher than usual as he caressed the elder wand, a surefire sign of his displeasure. The plan was working so far.

“Blaise Zabini my Lord. He found Hermione Granger on tonight's patrol. He was bringing her to you, as per your orders. Then on his way, he was intercepted by these two.” Draco used the toe of his shoe to indicate the dead Death Eaters on the floor, “and another ill-advised new recruit.” He paused. “And two unidentified individuals we now believe to be Potter and Weasley.”

Voldemort reared back in shock, it almost made Draco chuckle. Almost. “Where is the mudblood now?”

“We don’t know. Blaise was knocked out. He took these two down in the process. The other new recruit got away, and we presume Potter and Weasley took Granger. No sign of them anywhere. Theo and I made a thorough search of the entire area and found nothing out of the ordinary. They appear to have apparated her away.”

“And where is Zabini now?” The serpentine nose was flaring on each breath, Voldemort was furious. Draco allowed himself a deep breath of satisfaction.

“At home, being tended to by Pansy. His injuries are serious yet not life-threatening. This is the cloak he wore. The blood is his.”

“He killed these traitors whilst bleeding that heavily?”

“Yes my Lord.”

“Tell him he did well. He will be rewarded.

“I’ll tell him when he wakes. Would you like to keep the robes as evidence?”

“I have no need for evidence, Draco. Who do you expect would doubt me?”

Draco played his part well. He let out a small chuckle and smirked. “It would take a very unwise person to do so my Lord.”

“Indeed. Thank you, Draco. I suggest you leave now. I will summon you when I have reached a decision as to what to do next. Who was the other new recruit causing trouble tonight?”

“Jameson Murphy.” Draco’s cool grey eyes met Voldemort’s cold, red ones without hesitation or guilt.

“That will be all.” Voldemort turned away and Draco and Theo turned to leave. “Send Murphy to me. Now.”

“Yes my Lord,” Draco said, catching Theo’s smirk and returning it as they walked away.

It was almost too easy, Draco thought as they strolled casually along the halls of the manor. “Murphy,” Draco said as they entered the main drawing-room. “A word?”

An older, dark-haired wizard ran forwards, bowing to Draco on his way and falling over his own feet in the process. Draco rolled his eyes as he shut the door between the  drawing-room and the hall outside. “Yes Sir.” The enthusiastic new Death Eater said as he picked himself up. “Sorry, Sir. What can I do for you, Sir?”

“Imperio,” Theo said. “Sorry about this. Look at me, legilimens.” Draco stood guard as Theo quickly stole the mans' memories of the evening’s raid, and replaced them with doctored ones. “Finite. Imperio. Be a good boy now, follow my orders.” Murphy stood blinking rapidly in confusion and stared at Draco.

“Are you alright?” Draco feigned confusion, “You look a bit spaced out. Did you hit your head when you fell?”

“I, I don’t really know. I’m fine Sir. Sorry, Sir.”

“The Dark Lord wants to see you, in the dining room. Draco indicated the door across the hall. Have a good night Murphy.” And they strolled away, anxious to reach the apparition point before the screaming started. 

They made it all of ten steps away before the first agonized scream split the night.

  
  
  
  



	2. Sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think any content warnings are needed for this chapter, I think this one’s relatively safe!!
> 
> Thank you hmn007 for all your excellent Alpha/Beta work. X

The next time Hermione opened her eyes, she blinked in confusion. She was in a comfortable bed for the first time in two years, in a dimly lit bedroom, her head was pounding and Harry Potter was asleep in a chair next to her.

Laying completely still to process her shock, Hermione let her eyes travel around the room to take in her new surroundings. The bed was warm, the sheets soft and expensive. The walls were elegantly painted in a soft cream and the airy curtains fluttered in a gentle breeze as the smell of the sea tickled her nostrils. As she listened to the ebb and flow of the waves, the singing of the birds and the silence beyond, Hermione wondered how long she had been sleeping. it was early morning; which day it was though, she didn’t know.

Her entire body hurt. Her head thumped and pounded, her stomach churned and every limb ached and tingled as if it had been freshly cruciod. She turned her head the other way and blinked once more in shock.

Ron Weasley was laying on a separate bed beside her, fast asleep. His freckled face was easy and relaxed as he slumbered, snoring quietly. The sound was so familiar that Hermione allowed herself a small smile. A second look however revealed a large black eye and several bandages on one arm, and her tentative good mood faltered.

Hermione turned her face back to the ceiling and frowned. What on earth had happened, and where in the name of Merlin was she?”

Those questions burned over and over in her brain as she wondered what to do. Was it Harry and Ron beside her, or was it people under the influence of polyjuice? Anything was possible these days of course. Her brain was fuzzy, the last thing she remembered was vague flashes of eerie green light. A light that could only have been caused by one spell. Two people had fallen down dead, she remembered flashes of what had happened when she was in the Death Eaters arms, yet she was here alive and apparently being cared for. Her captor had also pulled her out of the way of yet another crucio. She let out a breath of relief at that memory. But who was he and why had he done those things?

In Hermione’s rather extensive experience, Death Eaters shot crucios  _ at _ her. They didn’t shield her from them. 

She made a small grunt of pain as she tried to turn over more comfortably in bed. Everything hurt. Absolutely everything. The small noise had woken Harry, assuming it was Harry. “‘Mione!” he whispered, obviously relieved to see her awake. “It’s all right, it’s me.” He let out a long sigh of apparent relief. “You're here. Finally. You're alive. I can't believe it!”

Neither it seemed, could she. Hermione sighed again, her addled brain unable to process any more and she closed her eyes, lapsing once more into unconsciousness.

A full 26 hours later she awoke properly. Harry was now sitting on the bed next to her and Ron was nowhere to be seen. Harry was holding a small golden snitch in his hands, letting it fly away before catching it in his outstretched fingers. The action was achingly familiar, she had seen him do this so many times in the past. Right now it was both comforting, and also strangely painful to witness. “Harry?” Hermione breathed, hardly daring to speak aloud.

Harry jolted in surprise, catching the snitch by the narrowest of margins as his eyes snapped to hers. She smiled. Yes, it seemed it was Harry Potter beside her. “Have you ever missed one of those?”

“Of course not.” His green eyes lit up as she smiled gently. ”Hi.”

“Hi.” She let out a long breath, “Where are we?”

Harry grinned. “Tell me how you’re feeling and have some water first. Then I’ll fill you in.”

Hermione nodded, sucking from the straw he held carefully to her lips. The water tasted like heaven, cool clear, and thirst-quenching. “I’m okay. I mean everything hurts. Everything. And I feel so weak, but I’m alive. Which to be honest is a bit of a surprise.”

“Thank Merlin for that.” Harry trapped the struggling snitch in his clenched fist and turned to face her, stretching out to lay on his side, facing her on the bed. “Okay, so we are currently in the highest-ranking Death Eater’s country cottage. They picked you up and rescued you on a raid the day before yesterday.” Hermione blinked, wondering if she really had heard him right as he smiled. “It’s fine. He may be the highest-ranking Death Eater, but he’s certainly not the most loyal one. Not anymore.”

“Harry, the highest-ranking Death Eater as I understand it, is Draco Malfoy.” Harry just nodded at her confusion.

“Are you feeling alright Harry?”

Harry waved his wand and his stag Patronus erupted from the end. He shrunk it down to a miniature size and spoke to it. “Go get Ron and Ginny.” The tiny stag streaked away and Harry smiled as it passed through the closed door. 

Minutes later the door burst open and Ron and Ginny Weasley stood, framed by the bright sunlight outside the bedroom door. “‘Mione!” Ginny cried and rushed forwards to the bed, “Oh my Gods, you look awful!”

“Thanks, Gin!” Hermione struggled with a rather painful smile, “It’s good to see you too. Now please, will one of you tell me where we are and what’s going on, I think Harry’s suffering some kind of Quidditch injury or something, he seems to think we’re in Malfoy’s house?”

Ginny perched on the bed next to Harry, prising the snitch from his fingers and starting to play catch with it herself. Ron sat carefully on the end of Hermione’s bed, staring at her as if she was something out of a dream. The bruise around his eye was fading but his arm was still bandaged. “We are.” Ginny met her eyes and there was no hint of a joke in her clear blue gaze.

Hermione listened as between them they told a briefly condensed version of the story.

By the time they had finished she didn’t think her eyes could have grown any wider without permanently popping out of her head. “You cannot be serious?!” was all she could think of to say when they were done.

There was no way it could be true. No way at all. “Okay, you’re serious. Then you’re clearly under the imperio or something,” She said uneasily, “that’s got to be the case. Have you been checked?”

“Hermione,” Ginny said, think. “You are here, as are we. You are alive, you have been rescued, healed, and cared for. Who do you think did that?”

“According to you, Pansy Parkinson, but we all know she hates the ver-”

“And,” Ginny continued, cutting her off, “as I said, you were rescued from the place you were held captive for five months. Five months ‘Mione, who rescued you?”

“I don’t exactly know.” She thought back to the whirlwind of robes, masks, flashing lights, and clashing spells. She thought back to the apparition that she thought would kill her, and the confrontation that had occurred when it didn’t.

“I don’t know.” She admitted. “There were a lot of Death Eater masks.”

“Exactly. Blaise Zabini brought you here. He picked you up on a raid and rescued you. Malfoy’s orders.”

“Why wasn’t it Malfoy if he’s in charge?” She was just so confused, it didn’t make any sense in her still muddled brain.

“Because he’s in charge. He gives the orders and very rarely gets involved.”

“Okay.” She was still struggling to comprehend what she was being told. “Why did Malfoy give the orders to rescue me? There were two other Death Eaters as well, they apparated here directly after us, there was a sort of one-sided fight. More of a protest really. He, Zabini, if that’s who was holding me, he killed them both.”

Harry held up a hand. “One thing at a time. Yes, Blaise did kill the other two. That does seem to happen a lot, unfortunately. He did that because Malfoy’s orders were different from You Know Who’s orders. Specifically relating to you. We have been looking for you for five months. Since you were taken. Malfoy’s group were under orders to bring you here, You Know Who’s group was told to take you to headquarters. The ones who died were from You Know Who’s group. Blaise killed them to protect you, and to keep our cover intact.”

Hermione blinked at this information. It was all rather difficult to take in. 

“Why? Why has Malfoy been looking for me? Why is his group separate?” She pinched the bridge of her nose, blinking against her suddenly overwhelming headache. 

Harry sighed and ruffled his hair with his hands. “Several reasons. One, they’ve defected and are actively working against You Know Who. Two, we’ve joined forces with them, and we were trying to find you anyway. Three, we need you with us in order to win this war, and four-”

“If you tell her number four Potter, I’ll Avada you on the spot and don’t for one second think I’m joking.” The door banged open once more and Draco Malfoy himself stood silhouetted in the sunlight holding a tray. Hermione pulled back into the pillows in shock as Harry laughed easily. 

“You can try it, but no one’s managed it so far, chosen one and all,” Harry quipped and Hermione’s mouth dropped open as Draco smirked.

“That’s because you haven’t faced one of mine. Granger. You're awake. How are you feeling?”

“Surprised.” She said. “Confused, I don’t understand.”

“I’m sure Potter and the others can explain. I’ve brought food on Pansy’s orders although someone clearly needs to inform her that I’m not a house elf. I’m off to work. If anyone needs me, contact me in the usual way. But try not to, It could prove a little awkward explaining to my boss why I’m being summoned away by Harry Potter.”

Ginny hopped up and took the tray from him as he gave what looked like a wink, spun around, his black robes swirling as he pulled on his mask and strode away.

“Here you go then. Toast and a boiled egg served with a wink from the  _ Dark Lord’s” _ Ginny made air quotes with her fingers, _ “ _ top-ranking Death Eater. You can’t get better service than that!”

“Did he just calmly bring me this, put on his mask and tell me he’s going to  _ work? _ ” Hermoine just couldn’t process what was going on quite yet. It was just too surreal for words. “And who in Godric’s name is his boss?”

“I suppose he’s got to call You Know Who something, doesn’t he?” Ginny giggled, helping Hermione to sit up a little more in bed and settling the tray carefully on her lap. 

“I’m just checking, have I died and woken up in an alternate universe or is this all just a very, very strange dream?”

After eating the boiled egg and the thickly buttered toast Hermione felt a little better. The others had left her alone and she had fallen back to sleep soon after eating. The click of the door woke her and she blinked as Pansy Parkinson backed into the room with a tray of medical supplies. “Hermione.” Pansy’s smile was wide, if a little guarded, as was Hermione’s answering one. It was common knowledge that the two hadn’t got on at Hogwarts, what with Pansy screaming insults down the corridors every chance she got, and Hermione’s constant besting her at every subject they took, the girls had not liked each other one little bit. 

Now though, according to Harry and Ginny, things were a bit different. 

It was a warm day and Pansy was wearing a very small black vest top, her arms completely exposed, the skull and snake emblem of the Death Eaters standing out boldly against her tanned skin. 

Hermione’s smile faltered as she saw it and Pansy caught her looking. “Better get used to seeing these around here Hermione, there’s quite a few of them.”

Taken aback, Hermione gulped and nodded as Pansy sat on the bed beside her making no move to cover her arm as Hermione stared. “Right. Start by drinking this.”

“What is it?”

“Pain Potion. Then this, this is a blood replenisher, then this one which is an all-round health tonic. Then I’ll do your bandages.”

“Where’s everyone else, Harry, Ginny, and Ron?” Hermione asked, eyeing the vial of potion suspiciously. 

“Merlin Granger, I’m not trying to poison you, We saved your life the other night! Still you were unconscious so I suppose you're not aware of that. I’m a trained healer if that makes you feel any better?”

“Are you?” Hermione took the vial of emerald green liquid and drank. 

“Yes. A year at St Mungo’s before I got branded with this monstrosity on my arm.” She poked her tongue out at the Dark Mark and Hermione nearly choked on her potion.

“Umm, I take it you didn’t choose to sign up then?”

“Oh I chose it alright, I happily stuck my arm in front of him and smiled into his evil eyes. We had a plan by then and it’s working right now, believe me.”   
  


“What was the plan?” Hermione pushed her matted hair back and winced at the pain in her shoulder.

“To bring about the demise of the noseless wonder.” Pansy winked at Hermione’s shocked look. “Oh come on Granger, we might work for him, it doesn’t mean we like him!” She took the empty vial back and passed Hermione a new vial of red blood replenishing potion, and the clear health tonic straight after. The blood replenisher tasted awful. “Right. Let’s have a look at these wounds.”

Hermione let Pansy pick up her arm and unwind the bandage. The cut was deep and long, although it had been healed it was still very sore. Pansy ran her wand tip over it again, murmuring a few more healing spells and the pain lessened considerably.

“Thank you.” Hermione smiled as Ginny knocked on the door.

“Can I come in?”

“‘Course. Pansy smiled and Ginny bounced in to sit on the opposite bed. 

“How are you feeling?” She stroked her fingers through her poker-straight waist-length hair. Hermione frowned, remembering her own matted, grimy mess of hair and how very long it had been since she felt truly clean. 

“Can I have a shower please?” she asked and Pansy nodded. 

“Of course. I’ll get you a towel. Take all the time you want.”

“Thank you,” Hermione said as Pansy restacked the tray of medical supplies and left Ginny to help Hermione.

“Come on you, let’s get you clean and fresh before Malfoy gets home shall we?” Ginny’s knowing smirk was a little disconcerting, Hermione eyed her suspiciously as she  struggled to stand up, wondering what on earth her physical appearance had to do with Draco Malfoy. 


	3. Revalations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you hmn007, my wonderful alpha/beta, for all that you do. it is much appreciated!
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the Wizarding World. That all belongs to JKR.

Hermione was exhausted after her shower. Ginny had helped her back into bed, worked almost a whole bottle of sleekeazy into her matted and dreadlocked hair, and was now starting to very gently tease it apart with a tail comb. Hermione closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of being clean, and of being cared for. She must have dozed off in the slightly awkward position because the next thing she knew Pansy woke her again with another tray of potions, and Ginny was still working on her hair. 

“My my, that’s a job and a half isn’t it?”

Ginny grinned “It is taking a while. But sleeping beauty here has slept through most of it so it’s also weirdly relaxing. Do you fancy helping?”

Pansy conjured another comb and sat on the other side of Ginny, picking up a new section of Hermione’s hair. Hermione blinked at the surreal situation and struggled into a position that gave them both better access. Pansy was surprisingly gentle as she teased out the knots and Hermione sighed in pleasure, her hair already feeling vastly better.

She took the potions as instructed and drank most of a glass of water before starting on the apple and blueberry muffin that Pansy had brought alongside the medicines. Ginny and Pansy were chatting easily as Hermione ate, the sound of the sea was relaxing in the background and the gentle summer breeze once more fluttered the curtains gently. Hermione felt utterly relaxed for the first time she could remember.

“I think that will do,” Pansy said, almost half an hour later when the last strand of Hermione’s hair was sleek and tangle-free. “We’ve achieved the impossible and tamed it.”

Pansy’s giggle was gentle though and as she vanished a huge ball of loose hair Hermione managed a smile in return. “Thank you.”

“What about it Hermione, you fancy getting up and having a look around?” Pansy asked and Hermione nodded. “It’s quiet here at the moment, Blaise is downstairs, Ron’s in the garden, but Theo and Draco are at work, and Harry’s out too.”

Hermione nodded, pulling herself up and out of bed. She still felt weak but her fatigue was lessening, food and sleep were working wonders. She paused at the door, suddenly feeling unsure. Ginny turned and put a calming hand on her arm, “It’s alright Mione.” After a deep breath, she stepped into a whitewashed hall and followed the other girls down the steep stairs and into a bright and breezy lounge. Blaise Zabini was lying on the sofa reading, he looked up, smiled, and swung his long legs into a sitting position as the girls came in.

Memories suddenly tore through Hermione’s brain.  _ Her body bumping helplessly against his leg as he spun, the red light of a shield spell flashing, laughter, more spinning, jets of green light-  _ she took another deep breath, pushing the memory away and forcing herself to calm down. “How are you feeling?” She faltered again at his deep voice as the flashback returned - “ _ I'm sorry for this, Avada Kedavra” - _

Ginny put a hand on the small of her back as she halted. “‘Mione?”

“Better thank you. Sorry, I just had a little, moment.” She breathed slowly and looked properly at him. He was hugely tall, even with him still sitting down she felt tiny in comparison. No wonder he’d carried her so easily. “I need to thank you, My memory is rather hazy. Apparently you rescued me?”

Blaise nodded. “I did. Well, myself and Theo, I can’t take all the credit. I did bring you here though, and I’m sorry for the unfortunate events that occurred after we landed, It seems we had a couple of followers when I apparated us here.”

“That’s um, okay.” - a  _ body falling to the floor, whirling, pleading, another jet of green light, that oh so casual voice -  _ “What happened to them?”

“Dumped unceremoniously at the Dark Lord’s feet by Draco and Theo. We had a good night, four Death Eaters down, I get a week off because Draco passed your blood on my robes off as mine, Pansy gets time off too, apparently she needs to nurse me, and Draco gets greater control on who he picks to go on future raids. All in all highly successful.”

“Blaise!” Ginny exclaimed, “You could at least try to soften it a little!”

Hermione bit her lip. People’s definitions of success varied wildly. “Well, thank you very much for bringing me here. I’m still rather confused and hazy about it all but from what I do recall you protected me from another crucio as well, so I appreciate it.”

“No problem.” His chocolate brown eyes were soft as he smiled somewhat sheepishly. “Sorry to be so frank, I’m used to talking freely here, and I’m guessing you wouldn’t want me to sugar coat things? Are you coming to sit, you look a little shaky.”

“I, uh. Yes okay.” She was feeling rather lightheaded as Ginny helped her to the other sofa. Hermione sank into it and Ginny settled beside her. 

“Why did you rescue me?” Hermione burst out all of a sudden, unable to keep her burning curiosity in any longer. “Why are we here? I mean I’m hugely grateful of course, and  I understand what you’ve all told me, but what I don’t understand is why? Why did  _ you _ pick me up? If it was just a question of you happening to find me, then why didn’t you just take me to the headquarters if that was the instruction? Why are Harry and Ron here? And you Gin? Why are you all together, it just doesn’t make sense!!”

“Bugger!” Pansy spun from the doorway, returning a moment later with a handful of galleons and held them out to Ginny.

“Ta!” Ginny held her hand out to Blaise, her eyebrows raised in a silent challenge. He grinned, reached into his pocket, and passed over some more money. “Thanks, ‘Mione, I won that bet!” she explained with a giggle, pocketing the coins. “We were betting how long it would take before you exploded with questions. I said less than half a day after you woke up properly. Even Harry said it would be a full day!”

Hermione huffed in annoyance, but lack of energy and her overwhelming need for answers stopped her from saying any more. “Alright alright!” Ginny said. “I’ll let you explain Blaise, you’ll probably do a better job than me.”

Blaise settled forwards on the sofa. “Do you remember the Battle of Hogwarts Hermione?” She nodded. It would be forever etched on her memory, no matter how hard she tried to forget. “Well. when Harry failed to kill the Dark Lord and what was left of your side apparated away, there were a few of _us_ who were left in a bit of a pickle.”

Blaise stretched his hands up to the ceiling, arching his back like a cat. Hermione gazed at his face, handsome and somehow despite the situation, honest. He rubbed a hand over his closely cropped hair and sighed. “We never wanted Harry to fail. Believe it or not, we had rather a lot of misguided faith in him ending this infernal war and regime. However, it wasn’t to be at that time. We returned to the Dark Lord’s side because our lives depended on it, but we didn’t want to be there. So, we formed our resistance movement. We elected Draco as the leader. Theo and I were also founding members and Pansy joined. We moved up through the Death Eater ranks, getting promoted as quickly as we could every step of the way.”

“So, we succeeded. We fooled  _ him  _ and we’re pretty high up and powerful now. We want to bring him down. We work from the inside to thin his ranks, sabotage his plans, and generally screw him over. When you Harry and Ron were captured by snatchers it was the opportunity we had been waiting for. Number one priority was keeping Harry safe because no matter what went wrong on the night of the battle, the prophecy still holds true, Harry is the only one who can forever vanquish the Dark Lord. So, Draco got him and Ron away first, while passing it off as the actions of a different rogue group. They were all murdered by the Dark Lord, ourselves, and a few others for their alleged treason. It was a nice neat little double-cross and it got rid of half a dozen more Death Eaters. Then we hit the problem.” 

Blaise sighed, sipping from a glass of water on the coffee table. “Fenrir Greyback had been promised you as a reward. That’s why you were held separately from the boys, and he wasn’t going to let you out of his sight. Especially since you’d evaded him a previous time  he’d captured you. He took you away from the Manor against the Dark Lord’s wishes and we lost sight of you.”

Blaise sighed deeply again and looked Hermione in the eyes, his chocolate gaze boring into her honey brown eyes. “That was the part we hadn’t foreseen. We were counting on his obedience and that was where we let you down, and I’m truly sorry for that. We had no idea where he’d taken you. He disappeared into the night, as did you, and we’ve been looking for you ever since.”

“ Unfortunately, that’s as much as I can tell you of our side of the story. I'm hoping you’ll be able to fill us in more about what happened once you’re feeling a little better. All I do know is that Greyback wasn’t successful in keeping hold of you. Yet another separate group took you from him to use as a bargaining tool. The Death Eaters are full of these rebel factions, it’s hard keeping track of them all. That’s my main job by the way. Anyhow. You were missing, presumed dead, but we never gave up looking for you.” 

“Two days ago, we finally found you. By a happy coincidence, I was leading that particular raid. I told Theo to stay behind at the end and search. He called me back when he’d found you. I thought we were alone and I picked you up but alas we were not. In my haste to pull you to safety, we neglected to check for other human presence. Two Death Eaters were under disillusionment spells. Happily, they cannot inform others of what they saw now as they both died, you know this, you bore witness to the events. Draco told the Dark Lord a believable story and he acted as we predicted. And that is the end of what I can tell you so far I'm afraid.”

Hermione had listened in raptured silence. It was a lot to process and take in. “Now we have you safely here, part one of our plan is complete. We need to decide what to do and how to proceed next. All I can promise you right now is that you are safe. Maybe not conventionally so, but this house is probably the most secure in the country, and absolutely nobody will mess with any of us you have my word on that. You can finally relax and heal now, Granger.”

  
  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  


Hermione was sitting reading in the kitchen while Pansy was cooking dinner that evening when twin apparition pops split the peaceful room. She froze in alarm as two tall, masked and robed Death Eaters appeared.

She breathed a sigh of relief as Draco and another man Hermione recognized as Theodore Nott took off their masks. “Evening!” Theo grinned as Pansy swatted his mask out of the way. 

“Can you not do that for effect? Seriously Theo, Poor Granger nearly died on the spot!”

“Sorry.” He flashed Hermione a smile that said he wasn’t sorry at all and took off his traveling cloak. “You’re up now then?” She nodded in horror, watching Draco wash his hands at the sink. Whatever he was washing off ran a ruddy red color under the hot water. Draco poured himself a large shot of firewhisky and downed it in one. “Remember me?” Theo asked, and Hermione blinked back to the present. She nodded apprehensively as Theo waved his wand sending the robes and masks to a row of hooks on the wall. “How are you feeling?” 

“A bit better thank you.”

“Whats up petal bum?” Pansy asked as Draco refused to turn from the sink, his head was lowered and his eyes were closed.

“We had to deal with the fallout from Hermione’s rescue today.” Theo said with a grimace when Draco didn’t reply. “It wasn’t pretty and Draco copped the worst of the jobs. He had to find out who had information.”

“Oh.” Pansy pressed herself against his back, holding on and hugging him tightly for a moment before letting him go. “Cruciatus?”

Draco said nothing, just nodded and poured another shot of firewhisky, downed it, passed Theo the bottle then left the room without a word. “Of course,” Theo said. “Him and Bella. Then three more murders and they weren’t allowed to be nice, neat and painless ones of course.” 

“Oh,” Pansy said as Ron appeared in the doorway looking questioningly at Draco's abrupt departure. Silently Pansy shook her head. He nodded, obviously understanding her silent communication.

“What did he have to do?” Hermione asked the question despite not wanting to know the answer. It seemed to hold some sort of horrifying fascination for her.

“One sectumsempra, one reducto and I had to do a nice little head severing curse. Believe me, there’s a lot more than three unforgivable curses in the world.” Theo grimaced and downed another mouthful of firewhisky straight from the bottle.

“Hey, Ron,” Hermione said, blinking away Theo’s disturbingly casual explanation. Ron was hovering uncertainty in the doorway. He had barely said two words to Hermione since she had arrived at the cottage, and now that her muddled brain was finally catching up with her she was starting to think this was a little strange. “How are you?”

“Fine,” he said, coming to sit at the table and avoiding her gaze **.**

“Ron, I might not have seen you for a while but I can still tell when something is bothering you. What’s up?”

He took a deep breath and turned away, busying himself getting them both glasses of water. “‘Mione I’m sorry. I’m so very sorry about what happened. They should have taken you, not me, with Harry. Then it would have been me that went through all that shit instead of you.”

“Weasley, I've already told you I should have taken her away first,” Draco called from somewhere down the hall. “You were bound and tied up, there was nothing you could have done. It’s on us, not you, that we made the wrong call. We just wanted to get Potter out of there and you happened to be with him, it's called survivor's guilt. Quit suffering from it. I’ve told you before.”

“Yes, you have. But it doesn’t mean that it's an easy thing to do.” Ron grinned at her sheepishly from under his long rumpled red hair. His blue eyes were comforting and Hermione reached across the table to squeeze his hand. “I never stopped hoping we’d find you, we never stopped looking.”

“You and Harry?” 

“Course me and Harry. And Ginny. And the others too, what do you think we’ve been doing all this time?” Hermione sipped her water and considered him. “Mione there’s a war. A huge one going on right now and all of us are fighting. My family, the remains of the order, other families. It's just not very coordinated right now, there’s no outright leader and it's all just about resistance and survival.”

“It sounds a bit hopeless.”

“It’s not.” Ron smiled, “Actually that's where you’re wrong. There is quite a huge plan afoot. And now that we have you back there’s a chance, a good chance actually that we might just succeed.”

“It's not a chance Ron,” Theo finally sat up and took notice, he passed the bottle over and Ron took a gulp before passing it back, “It's more than a chance. We  _ will  _ succeed and failure  _ again _ is just not an option. We don’t risk our arses on a daily basis for a chance mate. Draco gets all the shitty jobs, as do I for that matter, but we carry on because we know this won’t be forever.”

Ron grinned. “No. Alright point taken. What I’m trying to say, Hermione is that we  _ are _ going to rise, we are going to take control of the shambles that’s left of the order. These four are going to publicly defect at some point, and this time we are going to win. The Dark Lord is going to die this time.”

“And who do you suppose is going to do that? Harry? After what happened before?” Hermione asked rather skeptically. It sounded good, if rather horrifying, but Hermione remembered what had happened last time they had been confident of a win. She would never forget the sheer terror that had gripped them all that night, the way they had been forced to turn and run for their lives. She turned to gaze at Pansy who was standing behind her, and her eyes widened in surprise.

Pansy was watching Ron, her eyes soft and a faraway smile on her face. She was looking at him as if he alone hung the moon and the stars in the sky, and Ron, Hermione realized as she turned back to face the table, had absolutely no idea at all. 

Ron grinned. “That’s exactly who’s going to do it. This time we’re not children playing at adults. This time we have more to go on than Dumbledore’s mad quest. This time we have the power of dark as well as the light behind us. This time is different.” He looked up and locked eyes with Pansy, the heat that spread across his cheeks revealing that he had finally noticed the way she was looking at him. He held Pansy’s gaze and smiled determinedly as Hermione blinked in shock. “This time, we’ll win.”


	4. Runner Beans and Ronald Weasley!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter four, I'm posting a day late because life got rather hectic yesterday.
> 
> Thank you for the kind comments and Kudos, it really means a lot.
> 
> Thank you also hmn007, your alpha/beta skills are very much appreciated!

Pansy stood resolutely back in the circle after her week off, her eyes demurely downcast in the customary way. Voldemort stood in his usual place, Draco to his right and Bellatrix to his left. Blaise and Theo were also stationed prominently within the ranks. Antonin Dolohov, Thorfinn Rowle, both Lestrange brothers, Waldon Mcnair and both Carrow siblings were present, the only high-ranking Death Eater who was missing today was Augustus Rookwood. 

Voldemort himself was calm today, there had been no drama the previous week, something of a record by usual Death Eater standards. “Where is Zabini?” He asked, his red-tinged eyes sweeping the circle.

“Here my Lord.” Even under his mask Blaise’s eyes never left the floor. Pansy bit the inside of her cheek, focusing mentally on the list of garden jobs left for that afternoon, lest she give away a physical sign of her unease.

“Step forward.” Pansy’s heart jumped as Blaise stepped obediently into the middle of the circle. “Welcome back. I trust you are fully healed now? You have done well, fighting off multiple attackers, rescuing the mudblood, it’s a shame you lost her again.” There was a pointed pause in which Blaise lowered his head further and Pansy gritted her teeth.  _ Weeding the runner beans, watering the strawberries….. _

“Although it does seem that losing her was not entirely your fault. You have nothing to worry about Zabini. Lord Voldemort is pleased with your efforts. As a result, we lost three more disloyal traitors. I prefer to have a smaller number of loyal followers than a larger number of questionable ones. A point we have discussed at length Amycus, have we not?”

Pansy’s eyes flickered to Draco despite her best efforts to hide her surprise. Draco and Bellatrix were the only Death Eaters allowed to stand by Voldemort unmasked, but it didn’t make any difference. Draco’s face never gave anything away unless he intended it to. He had long ago mastered the art of composure.

Amycus Carrow was not so subtle, however. He visibly shuddered and Voldemort laughed, high pitched and cold as always. “Are you remembering our little meeting the other evening Amycus?”

“Yes My Lord. I, I apologise again, my Lord.”

  
“Apology accepted. You have learnt not to question me, or to make further  _ suggestions, _ The lesson has been learnt. Now, Zabini, as a reward for your actions you may lead the next reconnaissance raid. We have an idea of where the girl may have been taken.  If we are correct and she is there, you will have your delayed victory. You may also have a turn with her yourself, before Greyback finally gets what he has desired and been denied, albeit by his own actions, for so long.”

The gardening wasn’t enough to block  _ that  _ image out. Pansy felt repulsed, actually, physically sick. Ron’s face hovered at the edge of her mind so she switched her attention away from the strawberries and focused on him instead. She pictured the way his blue eyes crinkled when he smiled, and the smattering of honey brown freckles across his cheeks and nose. He was the only man who had ever looked at her as if she was worth something as a person, rather than just eyeing her up, or seeing her as the superbitch she always portrayed herself as. “Thank you, my Lord.” Using Ron as a distraction had worked a little too well. Blaise’s voice cut through her daydream like a knife. How he managed to keep it so steady and calm in front of the lunatic that was Voldemort she never knew.

“Choose wisely now Zabini. Who would you like to accompany you on the mission?” Pansy snapped back to the present again as Voldemort continued.

Blaise lifted his head and stared around the circle. “Bellatrix, Antonin, Amycus, Theodore, and Pansy.” Her breathing hitched. Dammit. She hated these missions with a fiery, all-consuming passion. She closed her eyes under her mask and let out a long slow breath. He had better have a good reason for choosing her or so help him….. 

“Very well. You will be given the address as you respond to your summons tonight. I expect only your very best results.”

“Yes my Lord, of course. Thank you, my Lord.” Blaise stepped back into the circle and Pansy released the breath she had been holding once more. 

  
  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


Patrolling Diagon Alley was also one of Pansy’s least favourite jobs. It seemed it just wasn’t her day today. Doing it with Draco took the edge off slightly, however. When the meeting finished and they were dismissed from the manor, the pair of them apparated away to the alley outside the leaky cauldron.

“You alright?” Draco asked, inclining his head under that hateful mask.

She nodded. “Yep. Course I am. I’m with you aren’t I?”

He chuckled. “I thought it unwise to pair you with Blaise for patrols after he picked you for the raid. Is he forgiven or will he be facing mortal peril when we get home?”

“Mortal peril.” Draco chuckled again, turning to look at his lifelong best friend in the bright sunshine. He cast a cooling charm over her, he knew how much she hated the long black robes, especially on such a hot sunny day. She’d much rather be home in the garden with dirt under her nails, leaves in her hair and a ridiculously skimpy outfit on as she basked in the sunshine.

“What daydream was it today then?” Draco pointed his wand menacingly at a pair of witches who had the nerve to glare in their direction. He chuckled as they scurried away terrified. Maybe there was a  _ little  _ truth in the notion of him liking power over others.

“Weeding the runner beans, but it didn’t work when Blaise was in the circle.”

Draco laughed. “Seriously Pans, you’ve got the entire wizarding world to fantasise about and a houseful of hunky men at home. Only you would choose runner beans.”

“Sod off!” She muttered, flicking her wand in the direction of a pigeon and conjuring some corn for it. 

“And quit doing that!” Draco shook his head. “Death Eaters do not feed pigeons. They might kill one if it looks at them the wrong way but we don’t feed them!”

“Don’t you dare Draco!” She laughed softly. “I feed things. I care for things. I only kill people when I absolutely have to and I’d never kill an animal. You know that.”

“You’d rather kill a person than an animal then?” He questioned, wondering how on earth they’d gotten into this rather surreal conversation. 

“Honestly, with the life experiences, I’ve had so far, yes.”

“That explains why we have a garden full of geriatric chickens that don’t lay a single egg between them I suppose.” He mused to himself. Pansy was a strict vegetarian and had been most of their lives. Her softness and her caring, nurturing nature were totally at odds with her feisty temper and lethal duelling skills, but she was his oldest friend and he appreciated her quirkiness all the same. “I thought you were fantasizing about one particular member of our household these days anyway.

“Meaning?” Her voice held a warning note. Draco delighted in ignoring it.

“A particular red-headed man springs to mind.”

“Does he? I would just remind you that his best friend seems to figure quite highly in your imagination too.”

“I have no idea what you mean.”

“Really.” It was a statement, not a question. With a sigh they turned into Knockturn and continued their patrol, looking for any signs of lawbreaking or rebellion. 

“I don’t know why you don’t just tell him how you feel, Pans. He’s never going to do anything about it otherwise. Although it’s obvious he fancies the pants off you too. What’s stopping you?”

She was silent for a moment, Draco turned to her, pointlessly as they couldn’t see each other's faces under the masks. “Because he’s special.”

“That’s one word for it!”

“Draco. Stop it.” The note of finality in her voice got his attention. “Don’t tease. He’s the only man who doesn’t just want to get me into bed. Oh I’m not stupid, I know what people think of me, and it’s a deserved reputation. You know full well what I do. Ron looks at me like I’m worth more than that though. Like I’m more than just a piece of meat on a plate. He looks at me like I’m actually a person, not just a girl wearing a low cut top and asking for it.”

“Is that how you think we see you?”

She swallowed, choosing her words. “No. But if one of you has a bad day you come to me, like you did last night, and that’s fine because I do the same to you. I have my pick of three hot, gorgeous, powerful men. I very rarely sleep alone as you know, and I love you, the three of you, very much. I’m totally comfortable with what we do. With Ron though, I actually feel a connection there that’s about more than sex. As I said, he seems to actually see me as a person.”

“We see you as a person too, you know.” Draco sounded slightly disconcerted by her honest revelations.

“I know. But I'm not going to have a relationship with you. Or Blaise. Or Theo. I want that with Ron.” She looked down and scuffed a toe across the floor outside the White Wyvern. “I don’t know how to do it like that though, and I’m scared Draco. I’m scared I’ll mess up and he’ll see me for who I really am.”

“And why would that be a problem?”

“Because people hate me.”

Draco sighed, “Not the ones who get to know you. There’s not many people you let in that far though, to be fair.”

“That’s called self-preservation. The world hates me because I wanted to hand Harry to the Dark Lord back in Hogwarts, most people hated me before that anyway, but that little action confirmed their beliefs.”

Draco was silent for a moment. “Not everyone is that stupid.” He said. “Those of us who look behind the robes and mask and see the girl feeding a hungry pigeon know better. What about those ridiculously unproductive chickens back home? What about the way you healed Hermione the other week? You look after us all, maybe you should let Ron in to take care of you. Just a thought. I never imagined I’d say this but he is a nice guy. You could do worse. And I’m sorry if maybe we take advantage of you at times. Would you prefer us to stop?”

“No.” Pansy shook her head wildly, the thought of them withdrawing their comfort made her feel panicky. Maybe it wasn’t conventional support but it was the only kind of support she’d found that worked. “Definitely don’t do that. Because despite what I’ve just said, I need you three too, I just want something different with Ron. Which is why I can’t tell him how I feel. Not just yet anyway. Also,” she stopped speaking and turned away with a sniff.

Draco paused, “Also what?”

“There’s no way he’ll want me when he finds out what I do. At work.”

“And I’ve told you before, you can stop doing that if you’re not comfortable with it.”

“It’s our best source of information.”

“We’ll find another one.” Even under her mask, Pansy could feel Draco’s gaze boring into her. She was glad he couldn’t see the tear that slipped down her cheek. “Or do without.”

“Don’t you fucking dare Draco.” She hissed violently, “We have a plan and it’s working. When this is all over I’ll never do it again. But that’s why I can’t tell Ron how I feel. The real reason, I’m not having him getting involved in  _ that.” _

Draco nodded once and sighed heavily. “The moment you want to stop it stops. Alright? Come on, I reckon we’re done here. Let’s go.”

She looked at her watch. “It’s not five yet.”

“Never mind. Come on. Home.” He turned, took her hand and apparated them home with a pop. They stood in the kitchen for a while, Pansy let Draco hold her and stroke her back gently as she composed herself. When she was ready she pulled back and took her mask off to look him in the eye. “Thank you.”

“What for?” His grey eyes were sad as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. Somehow the soft gesture made her feel weepy all over again.

“Being you.” Was all she said as she flung off her robes and, as was her custom, dived straight into the shower. She sighed, letting the hot water run over her bronzed skin. No amount of scrubbing or scented products would remove the taint of Voldemort from her  person, she had long since accepted that, but she could at least make herself look and feel presentable. She maintained a specific persona at work, but at home, she was free to be who she wanted to be, and showering was her transition between the two. 

Feeling better she dried herself and dressed in her own clothes, despite needing to go out again later. A few hours in an outfit of her choosing always helped. She took a deep breath and nodded at herself in the mirror, finally feeling back to normal. “Zabini!” she screeched once she was done, forgetting that Hermione was in the lounge.

“Yes?” He looked up with a smile at her tone as she stepped into the lounge. Hermione jumped in alarm. “Something you want Pans?”

“Yes!” She met his serene smile with a furious glare. “Why Blaise? Why in the name of Merlin’s extensive drawer of underpants, did you pick me for this evening’s raid?”

“Because I know you love them so much.”

“Ooooooh I’m going to punch you so hard-”

“Bring it on.” He smirked infuriatingly and she rose to his bait. “Seriously Pans.” He blocked her attempts effortlessly with his arm and she rebounded onto her bottom on the floor. “What the hell was that? I thought Theo taught you not to punch like a girl!”

“I am a girl. And you’re an arse!” She huffed, jumping back up to try again.

“Yep.” He agreed with a nod, not even bothering to block her again. “I am. I chose you because you haven’t been very active in raids lately. I don’t want you getting demoted, we’ll give you a boost on this one, something you can do that will please  _ him  _ and that keeps your position safe. Also, I like to have someone I trust on my side.”

“Do not try to worm your way out of this with flattery.” She gave up trying to hit him and sat down instead. “Watch him Hermione, this one is the master of manipulation.”

“Okay.” Hermione was watching their interaction with interest over the top of the book that she’d long ago given up pretending to read.

“Is it safe to come in?” Ron asked from the doorway, his hands dirty and his cheeks pink from the sun. “What’s wrong, you seem to be doing a rather poor job of beating Blaise up, is there a reason?” He was smiling in  _ that _ way, his wide mouth pulling up at the corners, his blue eyes alight with concern and amusement.

“Of course.” Pansy straightened up smiling at him. “The bastard picked me to go on tonight’s raid and you know how much I love those.”

The look Ron threw Blaise was clearly in lieu of his own punch. “Why mate? Couldn’t it have been someone else?”

“Because she hasn't been on any for a while and it will start to look suspicious.” Blaise answered. “It's a safe one anyway, it’s a fake trail, planted to keep them off the scent of what’s really happened to Hermione. Nothing dangerous at all. We’ll protect her, myself and Theo are going too.”

“I don’t need you to fucking protect me, Blaise!” Pansy spun around suddenly spitting fury again. Ron blinked. “Maybe I just don’t want to do this shitty job anymore!”

She took a deep breath as Blaise smiled sadly at her. “None of us do darling.”

“Hmmm.” She agreed before standing up to peer at Ron’s pink complexion. “Did you have suncream on today?”

Ron grimaced, “I might have forgotten.”

“So I see.” The finger Pansy stroked over his cheek was gentle, as was the skin healing spell she whispered. “Don’t forget tomorrow. You’re just as fair as Draco, both of you need to be careful.”

“Thank you.” Ron touched his fingers to the hand that was still caressing his cheek and both of them froze as they stared into each other’s eyes. Blaise chuckled as Hermione tried to hide her shock. 

“Ahem!” Blaise smiled, “There’s a perfectly good bedroom upstairs, go shag already.”

Pansy spun around and hexed him with a stinging jinx. “Just because you can’t keep it in your pants, doesn’t mean everyone suffers the same problem. Some people are capable of behaving like gentleman.”

Blaise laughed as she stalked out of the room. Ron followed with a blush forming on his cheeks, and Hermione realised Blaise was watching her. “No hard feelings then?”

“What do you mean?”

“Those two.” He inclined his head. “They're both crazy about each other but neither of them will admit it or make the first move.”

Hermione smiled. “No hard feelings,” she confirmed. “It didn’t work between us, Ron and I were over long ago. I just want him to be happy.”

“Same, for Pans obviously. They make a cute couple .”

Hermione nodded, lost in thought, they certainly were not a couple she would ever have imagined, but the more she witnessed their interactions, the more she realised Blaise  was right. There was very definitely some intense chemistry between them. To her, Ron and Pansy suddenly seemed like the most unexplainable natural pairing in the world.


	5. Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late, Posting day for this story was supposed to be Monday but everything seems to be conspiring against that at the moment! This week I’ll update today but from next week I’m going to move to Fridays, that way I can update both my W.I.P.s on the same day and concentrate on writing for the rest of the week. Hopefully anyway! 
> 
> I hope people are enjoying this story so far, I had a review asking me to state my pairings. In time this will be a Ron and Pansy and Draco and Hermione story, at the moment though nobody is together and they need to sort themselves out a little!
> 
> There are some major revelations in this chapter that help them on their way though!
> 
> Many thanks to hmn007, my wonderful alpha/beta.
> 
> As always I own nothing, HP and the Wizarding world belong to JKR.

Hermione waited apprehensively in the lounge for the signal that would cause the others to apparate away to the evening’s raid. It was almost 11 pm now and although Draco claimed to be unsure of the exact time the call would come, he seemed sure it would be before midnight. The atmosphere in the little house had been strained all night.

Ron had been playing Wizard’s Chess with Theo for most of the evening, both of them staring intently at the board and thoroughly absorbed in their game. Hermione had been reclining on the sofa, pretending to read once again. Despite her lifelong love of books and the abundance of new ones in the house, even she had found her current housemates too distracting to settle to read tonight. 

Harry had closeted himself off somewhere with Ginny and there had been no sign of Pansy and Blaise for a long time either, something Draco had rather insensitively commented on. Theo had picked up the chessboard to distract Ron, having seen the hurt that flashed into his eyes at Draco’s observation, and Theo had then proceeded to lose three games in a row. This was unusual as he and Ron were both equally skilled at the game.

Draco was sitting on the opposite sofa watching them, an amused smirk on his face. “That’s three-nil to you, Weasley.” He said as Ron moved his king into another checkmate, causing Theo to roll his eyes. “Whats up Nott, you can’t be off your game tonight.”

“I know mate.” He nodded. “I won’t be.” He settled back, turning in his chair to study Draco. “What’s the plan?”

“You know the plan.”

“Humour me then. What’s the plan Malfoy? It’s almost eleven and you’ve said nothing yet.” Hermione’s confusion grew as Theo appeared to indicate Ron. “Is this a good idea?”

“No. That’s why Potter’s going instead.”

Theo nodded as Ron spun around, “I thought I was doing it tonight, Nagini’s not going to be there, you said so yourself!”

“Too late I’m afraid,” Draco lifted a lazy brow at Ron’s annoyance. “Change of plan.”

“You don’t think I’m capable?”

“Not of this, no.”

Ron’s eyes flashed fury. “Why? I’ve done it plenty of times, successfully too I might add! I thought we’d got over this!”

“Oh we have, settle down!” Draco rolled his eyes. Hermione shifted in her seat wincing at the pain in her arm. “This isn’t about competence.” She scowled at Draco, apparently, some things never changed. He was still capable of stunning levels of arrogance and rudeness. She faltered as his eyes locked on hers, almost apologetically and she frowned again, confused by his mixed signals. Draco checked his watch, then, bringing his grey eyes back to Hermione’s, reached down his thigh and subtly pressed a finger to a specific spot. Hermione watched as his mouth moved and an inaudible incantation left his lips. From somewhere upstairs, there was the sound of a disapparation pop. 

“You tosser Malfoy!” Ron leapt to his feet, “You gave him the coordinates and not me! Why’s Harry doing this too? What the hell?!”

Draco sighed in exasperation and rubbed a hand over his eyes. He was not used to being questioned or challenged like this. “Oh Weasley do as I said, settle down for Salazar’s sake. Let me explain.”

Ron was clearly in no mood for being patronised either. “Time to go,” Theo said, wincing as he rubbed a finger over his mark. “Perfect timing as always mate. Ron, we’ll look after Pansy. I promise. Explain Malfoy, right now you’re being infuriating.” And with a twist and a swirl of black smoke, Theo apparated away, just as Ginny appeared in the doorway, taking in her brother’s fury, Draco’s quiet amusement and Hermione’s anxious confusion.

“Picked a good moment to come in did I?” She smirked and plopped down next to Hermione. “What did you do this time blondie? Ron looks ready to kill you.”

“You’re spending too much time with Pansy,” Draco grumbled. “I’m not taking that nickname from two of you. Oh, and you stink of sex.”

“Alright snarky pants.” Ginny grinned. “You can’t possibly smell me from over there so I’ll assume that's your imagination at work. Jealous much?” Draco just rolled his eyes and even Ron looked vaguely amused as Draco, rather unbelievably, flushed.

Hermione just stared at them all in utter bewilderment. She simply didn’t have a clue what was going on. Again. “Come on then,” Ron challenged Draco, sitting back down with a bump. “Explain.”

Draco sighed. “We know how you feel about Pansy. Blaise picked her to come tonight because this mission is a safe bet. There’s nothing there, it’s a dry trail. It’s one of Blaise’s double-crosses and there’s no one who can lay them like him. I won’t begin to try to explain how he does it, except to say it’s probably similar to a game of chess. I can’t get my head around that either. Suffice it to say this mission is a dead cert to be safe.”

Draco stood up, crossed to the dresser and took out a green velvet snitch bag. He let the little fluttering, winged ball out and sat back down, playing with it the same way Harry did.

“Now,  _ we _ know this mission is safe, but the other Death Eaters don’t. So, we’ll use tonight for our other purpose, which is to gather information and there’s no one that can do  _ that  _ like Pansy. She has very specific ways of doing it though, and I don’t think you’d like to witness those. Or that you’d actually let her carry them out if you knew what they were. I certainly wouldn’t if it was my girl. But, we need this intel. Harry’s not keen on our methods either but he won’t blow our cover by hexing someone's bollocks off. Sorry Ron, but that’s how it is right now. Pansy and Blaise weren’t shagging earlier and I’m sorry for insinuating that they were, I needed to keep you off their trail and let them have some time to plan.”

Ron swallowed hard and stared at Draco for a long time. “You're still an arse Malfoy. And now I’ve got the additional worry of what in Merlin’s name she’s up to out there and the little fact that you all seem to know I like her.” 

Silently Draco nodded. “I’m also an extremely loyal arse. You’d have blown all our cover tonight because of those feelings for Pans, and probably would have been killed. Worst-case scenario you’d have been captured and I’d be the one torturing and Avada-ing you tomorrow. For the record we’d all like to see you two together, and as for tonight, she’s safe. I promise you that.”

Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. It flopped back onto his forehead and Hermione stared, mesmerised, as he, in turn, watched the snitch, holding it securely between his thumb and forefinger while its wings buzzed frantically. “There’s no criticism here, Ron. You're better out there than Potter, to be honest, and if I had to choose one of you  to cover me, I’d choose you. But you’ve never done a raid like this one, or one when Pansy’s there. I protect everyone in this house.” His eyes swept over Hermione as he spoke, “I can’t imagine why you ever would, but I need to ask you to trust me sometimes, even when you think I’m just being obnoxious.”

Ron sighed. “I already do mate.” He shook his head. “Sorry. I was pissed off that she had to go when she so clearly didn’t want to, and your right. I’m probably not approaching it the right way. We don’t all have your control I’m afraid.”

“I’m aware. Apology accepted.” Draco nodded. He turned his head to Hermione with a knowing smirk. “Alright out with it Granger. Three questions and you get honest, open answers. Choose wisely.”

“Why only three?!” Hermione sat up straighter, despite her lingering weakness and body aches, she was absolutely burning with curiosity.

“Seriously? That cannot be question number one?”

“No!” She almost shrieked. “It’s not! Wait! Okay okay. What on earth is Harry doing at the raid tonight? Why is he even on one of your raids? How did you tell him to go?” She pointed to her leg, imitating the way Draco had pressed his own. “What’s that all about? What’s it got to do with Nagini? Why is Ron better than Harry? Did-”

“Whoa whoa whoa!!!” Draco grinned. “That’s a lot more than three already. Merlin fuck Granger!” Despite his feigned exasperation, he grinned. Hermione’s eyes widened as she realised he was actually giving her a proper grin, and not just his usual signature smirk. “Harry, Ron, or Ginny come on nearly every one of our raids under the cloak. They are our backup plan; if any of us get into trouble they’ve got our backs. They’ve got us out of some very tight spots before, believe me. We tend to take Harry if the Dark Lord goes on the assignment because where Voldemort goes, Nagini goes-” Draco hesitated, looking at Ron who nodded in confirmation.

“Tell her mate, you know she’s good.”

Draco sighed again. “Hermione, what I’m telling you tonight cannot go outside this house, understand? This is key to  _ everything. _ ” Eagerly Hermione nodded, hardly daring to breathe. “What Voldemort doesn’t know is that Nagini now recognises 2 masters. Harry is equally able to control her. He can keep her out of mischief and we call him for that reason if need be.”

“How do you call him?” Hermione breathed, she’d shifted closer and closer to the edge of her seat as Draco spoke.

“Light Marks. Here.” He indicated the outside of his thigh again. “A finger press and an incantation. You know what they say, everyone’s a mix of dark and light? Well, now we truly are.”

Hermione opened and closed her mouth several times and still failed to say anything. There was silence for several full minutes as she tried to grasp what she was being told. “How does Harry control Nagini?”

“You remember Snape’s memories, where Harry learned that he was a Horcrux himself?” Hermione nodded. “Then he tried to die but didn’t manage it. As usual,” Draco said with a smirk, “Sorry Gin, couldn’t resist!” He flicked the cushion Ginny had thrown at him back at her and continued. “Well, he’s not a Horcrux anymore but we don’t think that Voldemort knows that. Neither, it seems, does Nagini. Possibly that alone is enough, but Harry also speaks fluent parseltongue and that seals the deal. It’s enough for Nagini to recognise him as her second master. Voldemort is confused by Nagini’s behaviour on raids now, she doesn’t always listen to him and appears to have developed a mind of her own. It's weakening him further, he no longer trusts her implicitly and doesn't understand why. Harry is building a relationship with her and she’s starting to favor him over Voldemort. It's frankly brilliant. And the Dark Lord is thoroughly confused and terrified that he’s losing power. Was there one more question?”

“There are so, so many more than one.” Hermione looked exhausted, her stamina was still low after all. “But if that’s all I get right now, then why? Why are  _ you _ doing this?”

“Go straight for the throat Granger, why don’t you?” Draco inhaled deeply and shook back his hair, letting the snitch out of his clenched fist to catch it again. “I want to finish him. Yes, it will be Potter that does the actual deed, but I want to mastermind it. I want that fucker to pay for what he’s done to me. What he’s taken from me. From others. He took  _ everything  _ I ever had. My childhood. My adolescence. He murdered my parents. He turned my family home into a mausoleum. He’s taken countless lives and he lives to inflict pain and suffering on others. We’re getting there, inching closer to his destruction every day but I’m not just taking him down, others are coming too. All of the inner circle, the ones who share his ideals and can kill without a second thought. The ones who are almost as evil as him. It will be nice and neat when it happens, Voldemort and his inner circle dead and gone. There was one thing holding us back though.”

“What was that?” Despite her growing exhaustion Hermione gripped at the chair and leant forwards even more, totally rapt, 

“You. We knew you were alive. We vaguely knew who had you, we just couldn't find out where you were. You were the missing piece in the puzzle, we couldn’t act until you were safe with us. Freeing Harry and Ron when you were first captured was the start of things, adding Ginny and then finally finding you was the finish.”

“Me?” She looked confused. “Why me? Why was I the missing piece? What did adding Ginny and finding me finish?”

Draco raised a brow at the further string of questions.“When you woke the other day and I brought you food, I told Potter not to mention this. Remember? I wasn’t going to tell you  this until you’d fully recovered, but it seems I underestimated your intelligence. And your persistence. So here goes.”

“A new prophecy has been made. It talks of two groups of four people, one group dark and one group light. When combined and working together they are all-powerful, all-consuming. They rise as one and the Dark Lord falls once and for all. This prophecy was made on the night of the Battle of Hogwarts, after Voldemort’s victory by Professor Trelawney.  _ He  _ sought her out and that was the outcome. It was witnessed by myself and Bellatrix. The Dark Lord is obsessed with it, as are we, albeit for vastly different reasons. He’s also confused by it because he thought Harry was the danger, and he sees Harry, you and Ron as a trio but you're actually not. Voldemort doesn’t understand the power of elemental magic. You're actually a foursome. Ginny was the missing link. Four people, four elements. Think about it. It’s ancient magic Granger, old as the dawn of time. Ginny - Fire. Ron - Earth. Harry - Water. And you - Air. Then there’s us. Blaise - Fire, Pansy - Earth, Theo - Water and I’m Air. We come together as opposites, dark and light, yin and yang. Together we can do it, together we can actually win.”

Silence greeted his words as Hermione flopped back into the chair exhausted. Once more it was a lot to take in. She turned to Ron. “Why were you injured the night Blaise brought me here?”

Ron grinned. “Injured in the line of duty. Malfoy here had the bright idea that I’d reveal myself as you were whisked away, therefore letting the Death Eaters think Harry and I had taken you. As Blaise apparated you away I grabbed him, threw my mask off and he punched me. The arm injury was where I got hit by a slicing jinx from someone else. That part was unplanned.”

“So if the Death Eaters think you took me, why is there a raid tonight to try and recapture me?”

“Subterfuge Granger.” Draco chuckled. “It’s an old, empty order safehouse. Blaise checked it out and put alerts all over it in case anyone showed up. Harry and Ron have done it up to look like their hangout. There’s not a soul there but the Death Eaters don’t know that. Relax. All will be fine I promise.”

“Why do you prefer to have Ron on raids with you over Harry?”

“Hermione, I knew you were tenacious but this is your very last question alright? You probably won’t like the answer either. It’s war Granger, sometimes it’s kill or be killed. If need be Ron’s a lot less scrupulous in his choice of curses than Harry is. That’s all I’m saying on the subject tonight now.”

Hermione bit her bottom lip as she studied Draco. He put the snitch away in its bag and Ginny immediately acciod it to herself as Draco flicked on the radio sitting in the corner of the room signalling an end to their rather surreal conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little content warning for this chapter. I’ll be honest and hope it doesn’t give too much away….. There are references to using sex to gain information in this chapter. It’s completely consensual on the part of the character involved, although she does regret it afterwards. Nothing is directly described. I’m honestly not out to trigger or upset anyone and I hope it’s written tastefully. It’s also very important in the story so if it’s not your thing, please either skip that part or don’t read. Having said that, this is the only time it will happen in the whole story because they will find a different way forwards.
> 
> Thank you to my alpha/beta, champagneandliterature, formerly hmn007 for all your help.

It was a little after three in the morning when Pansy and Blaise finally returned from the raid. Hermione had waited up with Ginny until Harry had apparated home shortly after midnight, then the specific swirl and fizz that seemed to accompany Death Eater apparition had woken her an hour later when Theo had reappeared, informing them that Blaise and Pansy had gone on somewhere else after the debriefing at Malfoy Manor. 

After the second disturbance, Hermione had given up trying to sleep in bed and had hobbled into the lounge to keep Ron company. Draco it seemed, had also waited up. “What time did the raid finish?” He asked as Theo sank down onto the sofa, firewhisky in hand. 

“It barely lasted an hour. The place was deserted as we knew it would be. Bellatrix torched the place and that was it. We debriefed at the Manor then I came home.”

“So where the hell is Pansy?” Ron demanded, pulling back to glare accusingly at Theo. Hermione watched Ron carefully. He seemed to have given up feigning indifference now, the evening’s events, and everyone’s apparent acceptance of his feelings for the brunette witch seemed to have been enough for him to admit them. 

“Dolohov’s flat,” Theo said quietly. “With Blaise.”

Ron stared for a second, looking horrified. “Antonin Dolohov?  _ The  _ Antonin Dolohov? Isn’t he about fourth in command or something?”

“Third.” Draco corrected. “It’s Me, Bella, then him.”

“Why is Blaise with her?”

“He’s disillusioned. He’ll keep an eye on things and make sure she’s okay.”

“Malfoy,” Ron asked, although from the ashen shade of his complexion it seemed like he knew the answer, “What’s she doing?”

Draco looked at Ron for a long time then turned to look at Theo. Ron spread his hands in a silent question and finally, Theo spoke. “She won’t tell him herself.”

“I figured that,” Draco said softly. “Alright. I’ll tell you. She‘s our best spy. Most of the high ranking Death Eaters are impossible to use legilimency on. Their occlumency is just too good. There is one time that they are all, without fail, completely vulnerable though. No one can keep their occlumency walls intact through an orgasm, especially if they’re not focusing on blocking their mind at the time. If you time a legilimens spell right, you can find out anything you want to know.”

“We have a suspicion about Dolohov,” Draco added. “We think that he might be doing something similar to us. We can’t just ask him outright, so we need to find another way. He fancies Pansy, they’ve done this before a handful of times so it’s not completely inconceivable that it could happen again.”

Ron looked disgusted. “You can’t tell me you didn’t at least suspect that was what was going on. You’ve been here too long to be completely naive to our tactics.” Theo said with a raised eyebrow.

“And you think this is okay do you?” He turned to Draco as Hermione put a steadying hand on his arm. 

“As a matter of fact, I don’t like it at all. But Pansy is a grown woman and she is capable of making her own choices. Also, her information has been invaluable, particularly when it came to rescuing Hermione. She is always protected by one of us and there is a routine. Pansy does what she does, and at the right moment whichever one of us is with her performs the necessary legilimency. After that it’s a quick obliviate, we knock the victim out and leave. Our targets have no recollection of the event at all, nor can any trace of it be tortured out of them at a later date.”

“But Pansy remembers every moment of it?”

“Yes. I’m afraid we’ve all had to make some sacrifices, and that’s the one she chooses to make. To be honest, she’s usually okay with it, she and Ant have hooked up several times in the past completely of their own accord, and of course, there are only certain people we would use this method on.”

“It sounds like a rather complicated routine,” Hermione said as Ron wrinkled his nose in distaste.

“It’s one that works,” Draco said simply. “Now we need to get some sleep. Come on Theo, it’s an early start tomorrow, let’s go.” 

  
  
  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


When Draco and Theo had finally gone to bed Ron sat moodily on the sofa with Hermione pretending to read beside him. “‘Mione,” he began, then stopped for a moment, “Was I a terrible boyfriend?”

Hermione shut the book in surprise and turned to stare at him. “No. Why do you ask that?”

“You once told me I had the emotional range of a teaspoon.”

“That was a long time ago.”

“Yes.” He agreed. “What about now?”

She smiled. “I’ve upgraded you now.”

“Oh? To what?”

“Dessert spoon on a bad day, Tablespoon on a good one. You’ve grown up Ron that’s all.” She grinned. “Also I think we were maybe 15 when I said that, and I was very cross with you at the time. A lot has changed since then. Is this really the first you’ve known about this  _ thing  _ Pansy does?”

Ron shook his head. “Yes and no. I’ve had a suspicion it was something along those lines, maybe flirting, leading them on a bit you know, I never thought she’d actually be sleeping with them. It’s the first raid she’s been on in a while too so it hasn’t come up much lately.” He sighed. “I do know she uh, well,” he blushed, “she doesn’t stick with one person much. She usually sleeps with Draco or Blaise overnight but sometimes she goes to Theo instead. Please don’t think I’m stalking her or anything, it’s a small house and it’s hard not to notice. And there’s been plenty of nights she hasn’t come home so I think they’re right, she does, I don’t know how to put it kindly.”

“Sleep around?” Hermione asked and Ron nodded. “But you still like her?”

“I do. I can’t explain it but I don’t think she wants to be that way. I think she expects men to want sex from her, so it’s what she gives them.” He sighed. “Sometimes I feel rather l ost and alone here if I’m honest. Harry and Ginny have each other and then there’s me. I get on the best with Theo but there’s just a totally different mindset around here.”

“I think you need to tell Pansy how you feel. I’ve seen the way she looks at you, your affection is not one-sided.”

“You think?” Ron’s blue eyes were cautious, his slightly too long hair was wild and the highlighted streaks that had been bleached almost blonde from the sun shimmered in the candlelight. Hermione was reminded strongly of nights in the tent when they were on the run and Harry was keeping guard outside. She and Ron had sat up talking quietly, long into the early hours when they should have been sleeping many times.

“I’m quite sure.” Hermione startled as the fizzle and swish began again. She glanced at the clock on the wall. Half-past three. Blaise and Pansy appeared in the lounge blinking and clearly surprised to see anyone waiting up.

Blaise threw their robes and masks onto the sofa and smiled rather sheepishly. “You're up late,” he said and Hermione felt awkward suddenly. Pansy was staring at the floor, her breathing a little uneven and her tanned face flushed, Blaise looked between her and Ron and took a step back. 

“Are you okay?” Ron asked quietly. 

There was a pause, and then two determined breaths later Pansy visibly pulled herself together and flashed him a grin. “Yes thank you.” She pointed to two large vials in Blaise’s hands. “We got exactly what we wanted, it was a very successful evening. Right. I’m off for a shower, then bed. Night!”

Her voice was too high, her posture too rigid. She spun around and marched out of the room as Blaise closed his eyes and sighed. He put down the vials and sat opposite Ron and Hermione, stretching out his long legs and unlacing his boots. “She’s okay.” He said. “I made sure of that.”

“You mean you stood by and watched, while she, while-” Words seemed to fail Ron. “Mate, it’s not right.”

“No, I agree. It’s not. But she’d have done it anyway, if I’d refused to take part, she’d have still gone ahead and done it herself, especially with Ant, she knows him and he’s an easy target for her. At least if I’m there I can ensure she’s safe.”

“Well, what was the result? Dolohov. Were you right about him?” Ron asked.

“Not exactly. We were right in thinking that he doesn’t want to be a Death Eater. He doesn’t want to harm anyone, nor is he trying to bring the Dark Lord down. So we know what he’s not up to, we’re just not sure about what he  _ is _ doing yet, and why he’s doing it. You only get a certain, uh, window of time to explore someone’s mind under these conditions.”

“So you mean she’s going to do it again?”

Blaise sighed, “Ron you really need to have this conversation with her. Not me.” 

“I know. Just tell me one thing, do you think this is right, what she’s doing?”

To Hermione’s astonishment, Blaise dropped his eyes. “Of course not. I know it’s wrong. But sometimes that’s what we deal with. Theo chopped a man’s head off last week with a severing hex. I killed the two Death Eaters that followed us back here with Hermione. Everything we do is wrong and that’s not even starting on what poor Draco has to do at times. You need to tell Pansy how you feel about her and I’m fairly sure she’ll stop doing it for you. She won't listen if we tell her to stop.”

Ron nodded and leaned back onto the sofa as Blaise stalked out of the room. As the sounds of the shower died and Hermione and Ron finally made their way up the stairs to bed neither of them missed the flash of flying, damp, black hair and the not so subtle closing click of Blaise’s bedroom door. 

  
  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


Pansy slept late the next day. She wasn’t due in work until the afternoon patrols and that was only a quiet one around Hogsmeade, so she made the most of her morning off. That was what she was telling herself anyway. In reality, she was hiding because she couldn’t bear to face Ron.

Like the coward she knew she was, she had run away from him last night in the lounge, and ducking into Blaise’s bed for comfort had been a last-minute call, complicated by the fact that Ron and Hermione had chosen that moment to go to bed themselves. She had squealed, shut the door in a not too subtle fashion, and hurled herself into Blaise’s surprised embrace. 

The fact that he had done nothing more than hold her all night and wipe her tears did nothing to absolve her guilt. Ron did not know that nothing sexual had happened between them.

Blaise had left early for work and now Pansy was hiding in his room afraid to go downstairs and meet those knowing blue eyes. She sighed. It was another beautiful day and she didn't want to waste it inside. Cautiously she dressed and stared at herself in the mirror. Even her outfit made her feel bad. It was only shorts and a vest top but it showed a lot of skin and she rolled her eyes. “Oh quit it, everyone knows you're easy anyway.” She glared at herself savagely and spun around, slipping carefully out into the hall.  Luck was not on her side. Cursing her fate she smiled at Hermione, who was once more making her way upstairs. Pansy closed her eyes and almost ran through the rest of the house and into the garden. She knew what she was doing at work was wrong. She knew. She just couldn’t see any other way of getting the information they so desperately needed.

Happily, the garden seemed deserted and she threw herself into the soothing work. Weeding, watering, and harvesting. She was lost in the rhythm of picking peas when he appeared. She stood up, pushing her hair back and streaking a smear of soil inadvertently across her cheek. Ron just stood and stared for a moment, saying nothing. His face was calm, sympathetic even, although Pansy knew he should be feeling contempt or disgust at her recent actions. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. She should have forced her occlumency walls up faster. She should have reacted quicker, a harsh comment, a vulgar brush off would have done the trick, heaven knows if it had been anyone else she would have bitten their head off but as it was Ron she didn’t. She just stared back.

In reality, occlumency was unnecessary here. Ron was no legilimens and even if he was he was far too much of a gentleman to invade someone else's mind without permission. Abrupt brush offs wouldn’t have been right either. He was just too kind to be horrible to. So she just stared. “Pansy?” he asked uncertainly, stepping forwards again. “What's wrong?” 

To her horror, she took a great shuddering breath and her shoulders began to shake. She rarely let herself go to pieces in front of anyone and this was twice in twenty-four hours. Ron stepped forwards again, putting down the basket of strawberries and gooseberries he was carrying. “I’m fine.” She lied, turning away and blinking furiously. 

“No, you're not.” He said simply and held his arms out. For the longest time, she just stood with tears streaming down her face watching him warily. “I’ll not hurt you.” He said, “And I don’t think badly of you.”

That was enough for her. Pansy stepped forwards into his embrace and broke down completely. Ron stroked her hair, over and over, then guided her to the doorstep and helped her to the floor, sitting beside her while she cried as if her heart was breaking.

At some point, Blaise opened the back door and looked down in surprise. He said nothing, just nodded at Ron, and closed the door again. A moment later Ron felt the Light Mark on his leg tingle and a thought that wasn’t his own popped into his brain. He nodded once, pressed his mark, and imagined the words he wanted to say in reply. As neither he nor Harry was any good at legilimency the others had invented a spell to send and receive thoughts from each other. 

Blaise had given Pansy the afternoon off and told Ron to look after her.

When Pansy had finally cried herself out she blew her nose on the handkerchief Ron had transfigured from a lettuce leaf. It had been clean to begin with, now though it was rather grey from the smudged soil on her hands and face. “Thank you.” She said in a small voice.

“Are you okay?” He asked again and she nodded.

“I’m fine.” She said, trying to convince them both. “I must look a sight.”

“You look beautiful,” he said honestly. Yes, she was currently a little grubby but she was still stunning in his eyes.

Pansy stared at him, knowing she looked puffy-eyed and snotty-nosed. She was shocked to see that he was sincere. There was no trace of dishonesty on his face at all. ”Hmm.”

She reminded him of a wild animal. Beautiful and fragile yet ready to fight for its life at any second. He wanted her to be able to drop her guard with him. She managed it with the other boys, not including Harry of course, could she, would she trust him here? “Did I feel my leg burn?” Ron nodded, keeping an arm around her.

“It was Blaise giving you the afternoon off-”   
  


“I don’t need the bloody afternoon off!”

“I think he disagreed.”

“Well he’s wrong then!” she stood up, swiped violently at her eyes with the handkerchief, and spun as if to march into the cottage. 

“Pansy!” Ron called and she halted. “Why don’t you let us look after you? He’s given you the afternoon off, you were,” he hesitated, “Busy most of last night, I think you’ve earned a little downtime.”

“I don’t need time off and he has no business telling me I do.”

The door opened at her raised voice and Draco squinted into the bright sunlight. “Actually, Blaise does have the authority, but even if he didn’t I do. You’re off this afternoon. You're not in the right mental state for work, even if it is just patrols, and I don’t want our cover blown.”

Furiously Pansy spun on the spot as if to apparate away, but instead of what she expected to happen she felt her feet root to the floor. Surprised she toppled forwards only to be supported by Ron. She grabbed for her wand and cursed as it went sailing through the air and into Draco’s outstretched hand. “You know better than to try that on me.” He said mildly. “Sort yourself out Pans, you have the afternoon off.”  Draco strolled away back into the house, throwing her wand into the air, flipping it and catching it again like a baton as Pansy stared mutinously after him. “Can you release me?” she asked Ron, “I can’t do it wandlessly.”

“Errrr yeah?” he said vaguely, “How?” 

“Finite incantatum will probably work. Thanks.”

She flopped back down onto the stone step and sighed heavily. “He took my wand.” Ron nodded. “And I have the afternoon off?” He nodded again in confirmation. “Fine. I suppose I’ll have to accept my fate. I think I’ll have a nap!”

Ron looked surprised but followed her inside with his basket of produce, in time to see her hurtle up the stairs, turn left at the top, and for all the world it looked like she darted into his own room. 


	7. Elements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the irregular updates on this story, I am aiming for every Friday but things have been busy and I seem to be managing every other Friday at the moment. The good news it that next Friday's update is almost ready and will therefore be on time! 
> 
> I hope people are enjoying the story and following it, this chapter explains a bit more of whats going on.....
> 
> Thank you champagneandliterature for your excellent alpha/beta skills! As always you are much appreciated.

Hermione slept in late the day after the raid, and when she finally came downstairs there wasn’t a soul around. She picked up her book and settled herself carefully onto the sofa, trying to get comfortable to read. Time and the healing potions Pansy was giving her were working wonders on healing her aches and pains, and her cuts and bruises were all gone, but she couldn’t seem to shake the tremors and tiredness that the Cruciatus curse had left her with. 

It was another beautiful, hot summer day. The patio doors were open and Hermione sat enjoying the cool, salty breeze as it fluttered the thin curtains and left a trail of goosebumps across her skin. The view was spectacular. She was watching seagulls flying high, swooping down low to dip into the water, then soaring back up into the air again when Draco came into the lounge bringing a pitcher of lemonade and a pair of glasses. “Hi,” he said, smiling softly as he settled down on the sofa opposite and poured her a glass of the cloudy liquid.

She smiled in answer. He looked a little hesitant too, and Hermione pulled her knees more snugly into her chest, still feeling unsure of him. This was the first time they had been alone together since Blaise had brought her here. “Where is everyone?” 

“At work or playing about in the cove,” Draco answered. “When you're feeling up to it we’ll take you down there. It’s beautiful. You can just step out of the garden and onto the path, two minutes walk and you’re there.”

“Thank you.” She took the lemonade he passed her and smiled again, grateful that he was making an effort and being kind. “That sounds lovely.”

He nodded. “You and I need to talk.”

“Do we?” She lifted her glass to her lips and took a sip, watching him warily again. His new, brisk tone had put her back on edge but she refused to show it in front of him. “This is nice. Thank you.”

“I’ll tell Blaise. He made it. Harry and Ron seem to think you’re still too weak for this conversation, but I'm not so sure, which is why I’m starting it when they're not around. Tell me if I’m wrong though, I don’t want to assume or push you too soon.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes, “Harry and Ron have always tried to protect me. I’ll make my own decisions thank you.”

Draco chuckled. He pulled a tiny book out of his pocket, pointed his wand at it, and enlarged it to normal size. “What do you know about elemental magic Hermione?”

“Not a whole lot,” She pushed her curls out of her face, her interest piquing as she stared longingly at the book. It looked ancient. It was leather-bound, and mysterious, like something you would find in the restricted section at Hogwarts.

He smiled at her look of longing, and it seemed to be a genuine one rather than a mocking one. “Here you are then. From the library at Malfoy Manor. Neither Ron, Harry, nor Ginny will bother reading it but I thought you might be different.”

“I generally am when it comes to books.” She reached forwards and winced at the sudden pain in her side.” Draco pointed his wand at her ribs, whispered something and she felt the pain recede as a look of surprise crossed his face. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” He blinked away his confusion and levitated the book over to her. It landed gently on her lap as she looked at him curiously. “You need to tell Pansy you’re still in pain, she’ll heal it for you again.”

“Okay.” Hermione opened the book. Her guess had been right, it was older than most of the books she’d seen in her life and she could see that the others had a point, it certainly wasn’t going to be a quick read. Draco watched her raptured expression as she ran her fingers over the ancient parchment.

“Shall I leave you to read that or do you want a quick verbal lesson as well?” 

She sat forwards on the sofa tucking her hair behind her ears and looking up from the book. “Yes, please. To both.” 

For a moment Draco was lost. She was so different from the others. Ron and Harry had looked in horror at the size of the book and listened for a few moments while Draco tried to explain what was going on. They had accepted what they were told mostly without question, Harry had queried the practical parts and Ron had gone along with whatever Harry said without complaint, clearly relieved not to have to do his own studying. 

Despite Draco’s initial frustration over their lack of initiative however, they had both more than proved themselves practically. But, he would never understand their lack of interest in the theory behind what they were doing. 

Ginny had been more suspicious. She had asked more questions than the boys and Draco was convinced that she was trying to understand things both to satisfy her own curiosity and to explain things to Harry and Ron in private, much like Hermione had done all through school, and this had frustrated Draco even more. Draco had been annoyed by their trusting natures, all three of them would have been torn to bits with that attitude in Slytherin House at Hogwarts after all. When he had gotten to know them better his irritation had subsided as he understood that this was just how they did things. It was just the way things worked for them. 

Finally, it had dawned on him, they would work best as a foursome, as he did with Theo, Blaise and Pansy, and in their group Hermione was the one who sought the knowledge. They each had their own strengths, but Hermione was their scholar, just like he was in his group. At that point in time, Hermione was still missing, and as such, they were incomplete without her.

Hermione, it seemed, was the answer to a lot of things. And now she was sitting in front of him and he was inexplicably nervous. He knew she wasn’t going to just accept his explanations as easily as the others had. “Let me explain,” he began, suddenly feeling his tongue tie and his words stutter. For some reason he wanted her to be impressed with his knowledge and he found that revelation irritating. Through six years of school, he’d wanted this witch to notice him for his intelligence and aptitude for study and he didn’t think he’d succeeded once. He frowned, cross with himself for revisiting his schooldays obsession, and pushed that thought away. He hadn’t risen to become a high ranking Death Eater by being ineloquent after all. 

Draco cleared his throat. “There are four natural elements as I said the other day. Then there are eight of us. We can be split into two groups of four, one group of light and one of dark. Are you following me so far?” Hermione sipped her drink and nodded. “Each element connects two people, one from each group. Each connected pair contains a person who is a positive, and their partner who is a negative side of the same element. When both people who make up the pair come together either naturally or with a ritual, the element becomes whole.” 

Draco paused and watched Hermione nod enthusiastically. She looked enthralled by what he was saying. Not one of the others had still been following him at this point. He should have understood sooner that it all hinged on her. “That way both groups are fully interconnected,” he continued. “Overall there is one big group of eight. Two subgroups of four, and four groups of two people making up one element. Still with me?”

“Kind of,” she frowned, confusion now etched into her beautiful brown eyes. “I know you listed them the other day, but remind me. Who is what element?” 

“Okay.” Draco blinked. Since when had he thought her eyes were beautiful? “Ron and Pansy are both Earth. Pansy is positive, Ron negative. Both are natural, love the garden and are good with animals, Pansy’s confident, Ron is less so and tends to have a brooding, stubborn streak, but both are protective, both nurturing, caring people.” He paused with a  frown, “In this case, negative doesn’t mean bad,” he clarified, “it’s just the way the elements work. Together they bring out the best in each other, he brings her down and reels her in when she goes off on a tangent, and she boosts him back up when he’s moping.”

Hermione nodded. So far it was all making perfect sense. “Ginny and Blaise are Fire. Ginny positive, Blaise negative. They are both fiery, independent, competitive as hell, and impulsive but Blaise is cool, calm and lethal, he’s like Ginny’s wildfire channeled, and conversely Ginny sets him free. Again they balance each other. Then there’s Harry and Theo, both water. Both appear relaxed and unruffled by anything, both are protective almost to a fault of people they care about and both love to sit in the cove and watch the sea. We haven’t totally worked those two out yet, who’s positive and who’s negative because they flip, possibly due to both of them being male. We’re hoping things stabilize for them when, if, sorry, you join us properly.”

Hermione said nothing still, she was busy trying to process what Draco was saying. “Which leaves us.” He sighed, fixing her with those sharp, expressive grey eyes. “You and me. Air.”

“Do you think we’re similar then, you and I?” Hermione asked, her huge doe eyes shining brightly in the sunshine. Draco was struck again by how beautiful she was, something he had refused to allow himself to notice in the past. The sunlight reflected off her hair and her complexion was returning to its usual healthy color after a few days of good food and recuperation. “Well, I don’t think we are at all similar. Do you?” she continued after he realized he had been staring at her and not speaking for longer than was reasonable.

“I don’t think we know each other well enough to say yet. But think about this, I love to read. I love to fly, I love to be in the mountains watching the birds. I’m determined, focused, I get what I want. Does that sound familiar at all?”

She frowned, looking disconcerted. “A little maybe, but there are some quite large differences between us, not to mention a very unsavory history.”

“Yes, there are.” He closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose. “The paths we chose. This,” he indicated his Dark Mark, “The fact that I kill people when I need to.” He held her eyes as he said the last part, clearly trying to get a reaction.

Hermione’s eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hair, “Yes!! That!” she stuttered.

“I’m negative air Hermione, not in the bad sense of negative as I said, just that I’m a classic example of what can happen if you unbalance an element. You’re positive I would wager.”

“So you mean we would balance each other?”

He nodded. “Exactly. And if we completed the ritual It would mean we would work together seamlessly and share a connection rather like a soul bond except that it’s not  romantic. Unless things developed that way of course. I’m not asking you to do anything until you’ve researched it and you understand it fully, even then the ritual is not compulsory, I understand you might object to being linked to someone in any way, especially me, given our history-”

“The others have done this?” she held up a hand, not wanting to delve too deeply into their shared antagonistic past.

“Yes.” He said simply. 

“What does the ritual involve?”

“A small ceremony, rather like an unbreakable vow but it’s nothing that sinister. You would be free to walk away any time, nothing binds you to me, or me to you, we could both have other romantic partners if we chose. It strengthens our magic and gives us a kind of telepathic link. But I think there might be a little of that present even without the ritual.”

“How do you mean?” She frowned in confusion.

“Well, earlier you reached across for the book and your ribs hurt. I healed what I could and now my ribs are aching. I inadvertently took some of your pain into myself to lessen it from you.”

Hermione’s eyebrows shot up again. “You, you did? Thank you. That was very gallant of you.”

He smirked, “Well, that’s not something I get accused of everyday. And you need to be aware of what I am. If you bond yourself to me then you're going to have to deal with a lot of shit you won’t like.” 

“Like the killing people thing?”

“Exactly like that. I try not to of course, but I have to play my part. Sometimes it’s necessary.”

She nodded weakly and stared at him again, feeling suddenly overwhelmed by all the new knowledge. It frustrated her that she was taking so long to recover, knowledge didn’t usually tire her out, it usually invigorated her. She had always existed on curiosity so why was this different? Was this still the after-effects of her captivity, or was it something else?

“Hermione, I’m aware that I was a hideous bully in school and I do apologize for that, and for a lot of things that I did in my past.” Draco was continuing to talk as her mind blurred and her thoughts spiraled unhelpfully. You need to think about all of this and if you decide to go ahead with the ceremony you’ll need a Light Mark too-”

“Wait!” Hermione cried suddenly, “Malfoy, I’m not going to just…. bow down and do exactly what you tell me to do! I need to think about this! To work it out for myself. I’m grateful to you all for rescuing me, of course I am, but I need to get my head around all of this, it's rather overwhelming.” She broke off and sighed, frustrated that she was unable to verbalize her thoughts as she usually was. “Let me just point out here that if it wasn’t for Voldemort and his stupid Death Eater movement I wouldn’t have needed rescuing in the first place, and now you’re asking me to practically join whatever the hell you’re doing which is linked to him-!!” Hermione wasn’t sure where this sudden outburst of temper had come from but if Draco thought he was just going to tell her what to do and she was going to comply, well, he was wrong. She’d felt unbalanced since she had arrived here and she wasn’t sure why.

Or maybe, her eyes widened as the realization hit her, she’d just been told the reason why. Maybe she just needed time to bring her head around to it in her own way. What If Draco was right? What if she felt unbalanced because she was only half complete? If he was right and the heavens had decreed that they shared some sort of elemental bond and he really was the negative to her positive, did she feel out of sorts because she was picking up on his presence and was resisting their inevitable destiny?

She stared at him, her mouth slowly falling open. Was this why they had such a colorful history? Had they existed on each other’s peripheries all their lives, sensing the importance of the other but not understanding the link? 

Draco raised his eyebrows, his face in danger of falling back into a familiar expression from the past, and that was the last thing she needed to see right now. “You might be used to people doing what you say at “work”, she made air quotes with her fingers, suddenly feeling unreasonably furious once more, “But this isn’t work. I don’t follow Voldemort and I never will so you can’t tell me what to do!”

“Granger, I-” He threw his hands up in the air and stood up. The briefest look of hurt crossed his features before he slid back behind his familiar mask of indifference and he sat back down. “I’m not telling you what to do, I’m trying to explain what's going on. Fine!” he raised his voice, holding up a hand as she opened her mouth to retort and stopping her next furious tirade in its tracks. “I’ll let one of the others talk to you about this, its-”

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Ginny appeared in the doorway flushed and breathless. “Settle down Blondie, what on Earth are you both yelling about? We heard you down at the cove!”

“You can’t have. That’s bullshit-”

“Not with these, it's not.” Ginny tapped her leg. “Your invention Malfoy. Hermione might not have one yet but we all do and okay, maybe we didn’t hear you yelling but we all felt them tingle. What's up?”

“Granger’s being difficult-”

“Malfoy’s being impossible-” they both spoke at the same time.

Ginny laughed. “Sounds about right for both of you.” She ruffled Draco’s hair from behind the sofa and he half-heartedly batted her hand away. “Did you really expect to just be able to tell her what to do?”

“Well, that is what happens with most people Gin.” He sighed, looking haunted for a moment, “I guess I forget sometimes I’m not at work.”

“Yes, well. Hermione’s never been like most other people. Settle down, we still love you.” She was stroking his hair gently now, soothing him and smiling sadly. Draco tipped his head back and closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. “Be nicer to her, she hasn’t got to know you as we have yet, and If the pair of you are going to be partners you can’t start off like this!”

“Point taken. Hermione, I apologize for coming across as pushy, I guess I am a little too used to people blindly obeying me. I’ll be at the cove if you want to come find me later.”

Hermione nodded and he stood up, stalking out of the room as Hermione blinked at Ginny in confusion. “What in Merlin’s name just happened Gin?”

“Oh,” she smiled again looking rather sad, “he’s a pussycat when you get to know him. All of them are. That’s a bloody big book, are you actually going to read it?”

Hermione sighed. “Probably. I just don’t understand why I feel so weird when he’s around. Unbalanced, I just yelled at him and I don’t even know why. Does what he’s saying about this elemental thing explain that, and our entire pasts?”

“It could do,” Ginny said thoughtfully. “I was like that with Blaise at the start, he knocked me completely off-kilter. Then we bonded and it settled everything down. Mostly anyway, ‘Mione, it’s a lot to think about. Go have a nap, your head will feel much better when you’ve rested for a bit. I promise. 


	8. Bondings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it’s been a bit of a manic week but I’ve managed to get this update out on the Friday I planned it for, so yay!! 
> 
> I hope you’re all enjoying the story still, if you are and you would like some inside info, snippets and random ramblings, I’ve just started a tumblr….. There’s not a lot on it yet, but I have quite a lot planned, so, come find me! I’m phoenixofslytherin on there as well.
> 
> Thank you as always champagneandliterature, your alpha and beta skills are very much appreciated!

The path to the cove sloped steeply downhill. Hermione followed Ginny, picking her way carefully between steep drops and craggy boulders. The seagrass on either side of the sandy gully they were following blew gently in the sultry breeze, and the sun was beating down, hot on the back of her neck. “Careful here,” Ginny said, stopping by an especially steep patch. She held out a hand and Hermione took it for balance, using her other hand to brace herself on a large rock as she slid down. 

There were several more steep drops before the path flattened out and began to gradually widen. Now instead of stones and rocks, Hermione’s feet landed on pure white sand and the last tussock of seagrass disappeared as Ginny led her around a tight corner and into a tiny, rocky bay. 

Hermione gasped. It was picture-postcard pretty, all towering, black shadowy cliffs and underneath them a sparkling azure blue sea. Between the two was a thin smattering of white sand. “Hi ‘Mione,” Ron called, waving from the towel he was laying on with Pansy. Hermione waved back with a smile, trying to hide her surprise. Obviously she had missed some recent developments, as Pansy seemed to be laying extremely close to Ron’s side. 

“I don’t know what happened between those two either, before you ask,” Ginny grinned at Hermione, “but all I can say is it’s about time.” Hermione nodded as Harry walked out of the sea with a smile. “I guess we’ll get the details later,” Ginny said with a wink before Harry reached them.

“Hey, you two.” Harry kissed Ginny on the lips and shook the water out of his hair as he left with her to find his towel. Hermione hesitated, she had just caught sight of Draco following Harry out of the sea and walking towards her. They had obviously been swimming  together and Draco stopped knee-deep in water to stare at her for a moment. As he caught her eye Hermione felt a strange twitch of recognition deep inside. It was as if some hidden part of her recognized him involuntarily, and was now responding to his presence. 

If she was honest, the feeling wasn’t that unfamiliar. Even back in school, she had been hyper-aware of him, despite the fact that they had both loathed each other, she had always known when he was around. It was as if she had a sixth sense that was somehow tuned into him and him alone.

Hermione stood staring at Draco as he slicked his wet hair back out of his eyes and then mussed it carelessly with his fingers. Her breath caught in her throat and her mouth suddenly felt dry. She was mesmerized by the sight of his long, lean body, and his pale skin as it shimmered with water droplets in the brilliant afternoon sun. 

His Dark Mark caught her eye as he came closer and jolted her out of her daydream. It was in direct contrast to his skin, jet black and sinister, standing out strongly against the rest of him. 

“Hey.” He said, picking up a towel and using it to dry his face and hair. “You made it down alright?” She nodded, still disconcerted by the effect he was having on her. “Listen, I’m sorry for being presumptuous earlier. It’s your decision entirely as to what we do about the elemental magic.”

“I’m sorry for shouting too. I was... wrong.” She hated admitting that to anyone, but in this case an apology was justified. The whole situation had made her anxious and unreasonably on edge, and she just wanted the whole war to be over. She had been through so much already, she honestly didn’t know how much more she could take. A stray cloud crossed the sun and the light dimmed slightly. Hermione faltered, Draco was talking but she wasn’t taking in a word he was saying.

_ Strong arms wrapped around her, and a rough voice snarled aggressively in her ear. A Dark Mark just like Draco’s flashed across her vision. She struggled and fought viciously but her captor laughed and struck back with his elbow, catching her in the stomach so that she doubled over. “Come on mudblood. Give it up, you’re ours now and there’s nothing you can do about it.” _

_ The stench of dried blood and foul breath choked her as her second captor turned his head to laugh at her pain. “Such a pretty, tender, little thing.” Greyback’s clothes reeked of stale sweat and lack of personal hygiene. He took her from the first man and half dragged, half carried her across a road and she hoped, prayed that a car would come by and stop to rescue her, but of course none did- _

“Hermione?” Draco was saying, and she realized with a start that he was waving his hand in front of her face.

“Oi! ‘Mione!” Ron called in alarm, jumping up and crossing to her as Pansy rolled over and propped herself up on an elbow to watch. “Hey? Are you alright?” Blinking in surprise as Ron’s red hair flashed in front of her eyes, Hermione nodded. “What happened?” Ron asked.

“Flash…. Um… flashback I think.” 

Draco was looking at her in concern, “Did I cause that?”

“No.” She shook her head as the last of the awful memory receded. “Not directly. I caught sight of your mark and well, it happens quite a lot at the moment.”

“I’ll talk to Pansy about it,” Ron said, turning away from them once he was sure Hermione was okay, “I’ll see what we can do to help.”

“Thanks, Ron.”

“Now it seems I need to apologize for two things-” Draco said through a smile that caused Hermione’s eyebrows to shoot up into her hairline. She couldn’t recall ever seeing him smile like that before, scowl yes, smirk a million times, but a real genuine smile that lit up his handsome face as he finished toweling his hair, this was a first.

She couldn’t help smiling back, and wondering how and when she had come to think of him as handsome. ”I’ll let you off that one.” She said, “I can’t blame you for the fact that your arm triggered a flashback.”

“That’s very gallant of you.” He winked as he turned and gestured to her to follow. Draco made his way to a picnic basket and pointed his wand at a large jug of water causing it to chill, and ice cubes to form. He looked up and she nodded so he poured some into two plastic glasses and passed one to her before taking a drink himself.

Feeling somewhat at a loss as to what to say or do, Hermione sat down on the edge of his towel in response to his invitation and fanned herself with the flimsy neckline of the top she was wearing. It was stiflingly hot and they were sitting in full sun. Draco cast a cooling charm over her and she looked up in surprise at his thoughtfulness, thanking him as he sat down beside her. 

“Sun-cream?” He asked, gesturing to a bottle on the sand.

“Um, thank you.” She couldn’t quite get over the surrealness of the situation. Sitting on a beach being offered iced water and sun-cream by Draco Malfoy while Pansy and Ron kissed on a towel beside her was not the way she had expected the day to turn out. 

She dragged her eyes away from the couple next to her and turned her shocked gaze onto Draco who grinned and shrugged. “Don’t ask me either. Last time I saw them both  together I body bound her to the spot and stole her wand. She’s forgiven me rather easily, for Pansy though, so clearly something good came from it.”

“You did what?! Oh, never mind.” Hermione watched the couple kiss again for a moment longer, then firmly pulled her eyes away. “Draco can we talk?” He nodded, squirting sun-cream onto his hands and gesturing for her to come closer. 

Rather self consciously she did, and she shivered despite the heat as she felt him settle in behind her and rub his hands together. She flinched, despite her best efforts not too, and as he touched her she was suddenly trapped inside her mind again.

_ Rough hands pulled at her arms to move her. Delirious thoughts spiraled out of control in her mind. “Get UP bitch!” She scrambled to do as she was told but she wasn’t fast enough. The pain of a slap stung her cheek. The loss of dignity as they dragged her yet again across the floor was worse than the sting of the-” _

“Hermione!” Draco was saying. “Stop bloody doing that, Pans, you need to look at this later for her please.”

Pansy nodded, watching as Draco lifted his hands once more. “Sun-cream.” He said, somewhat hesitantly, “Am I alright to touch you?” She nodded shakily, disorientated by the flashbacks, and he closed his warm hands over her bare shoulders. 

Hermione was surprised at how gentle he was. He rubbed long, soft strokes across her shoulders and down her arms. It was the first time that he had ever touched her properly and she was startled by the way her body reacted to him. There was heat, and a tingle that felt vaguely sexual, and then a contented, reassuring feeling that spread through her, making her feel as if everything in the world was right. Then Draco took his hands away to squirt more cream from the tube and she was suddenly bereft. “That answers that then I suppose.” He said, so softly she barely heard it.

“What on earth was that feeling when you touched me?” Hermione looked around at him in surprise. She didn’t have much experience with men to fall back on, but she was certain she had never felt anything close to the way her body had just reacted to Draco. 

“It was exactly the feeling the others described when their elemental bondings took place. Which leaves us with a dilemma.”

“Which is?” She moved her hair from her neck as Draco laid his hands gently on her skin again, causing her to jump and suck in a breath.

“So the pull of desire is the effect of the elemental magic, and that’s apparently how it feels for everyone who bonds under its power. The sexual element of it explains why Ginny and Blaise are trying very hard to not be in the same room together at the moment. It also goes some way to explain the rather strange relationship developing over there. Because as  much as I like Ron and Pansy, and I do like Ron much more than I ever thought I would by the way, I can’t get over the fact that they're an unusual couple.”

Hermione nodded, shivering again under his touch. She never wanted to move, she just wanted to get closer to him, it felt like an invisible rope pulling her in and trying to draw them closer together. “Oh,” she said quietly.

“Oh exactly.” His breath tickled the bare skin of her neck and she shivered again, looking at him with equal parts trepidation and awe. He let his hands fall from her back and picked up the bottle of cream again.

“Shall I do you?” She asked without thinking and he nodded.

“If you’re comfortable touching me, and only if you understand what that would mean for us both?”

Was she comfortable? Truthfully she had no idea. “What would it mean?”

“What you just felt when I touched you was my side of the bonding. If you touch me in return the bond is sealed and unbreakable. That is the dilemma; do you want that? You are the only one who can make that decision I’m afraid.”

“I thought,” she paused with a confused frown, “I thought you said there was a ceremony like an unbreakable bond?” 

He nodded. “There is. Although that just makes things official. With Ron and Pans, and Ginny and Blaise the bonding happened naturally when they touched each other for the first time though, the ceremony just cemented things. I thought Potter was going to curse Blaise’s bollocks off when he saw what happened between them. Harry and Theo wanted the ceremony on it’s own because of that, they weren’t really up for touching each other intimately. I have a suspicion about them though, but that’s for another time.”

“Oh.” Hermione nodded with a thoughtful frown and took the bottle from him, squeezing the cool, white liquid into her hands as she thought. Truthfully she didn’t feel like she had a choice in the matter anyway. Her body seemed to have made up its mind about what was going to happen and there didn’t seem much point in fighting it. Especially as none of the others had tried. Draco turned around in front of her and she hesitantly touched her hands to his back. As soon as she made contact with his skin she knew he had been right. A hot tingle ran through her entire body and traveled to a point just under her navel. Once there it settled into a warm pulsating feeling that didn't go away, even when she took her hands away from his skin. “Oh.” She breathed, as he turned to look at her.

The fear in his eyes did nothing to diminish her own. In fact, it skyrocketed hers even further. If what the others said was true, if he could stand coolly next to Voldemort and do the things he allegedly did without so much as raising an eyebrow, then why the hell couldn't he deal with this?

“Shit Granger, can you feel that?” He gestured to his stomach and she presumed he was feeling the same pull she was. Silently she nodded and stared at him in alarm as she put her hands back onto his bare shoulders. Pansy was staring at them, her hand over her eyes to shield her vision from the sun. 

“Alright, you two?” Hermione tried to ignore Pansy’s kiss-swollen lips and blinked away the thought that Ron, her ex-boyfriend, had caused them to look like that. The afternoon was already strange enough. 

She looked at Draco who was also watching Pansy. “When you two first touched, what happened?” He asked. 

Pansy smiled. “Oh.”

“Don’t just “Oh” me Pans.” He rolled his eyes, “What the fuck did it feel like when you two touched each other for the first time?”

Pansy narrowed her eyes, trying and failing to keep the humor out of them. “To be honest sweetie, I think you just found out.” Draco scowled at her and she laughed, apparently Hermione was in the minority, no one else here seemed to find Draco the least bit intimidating. “It felt like a strong pull here,” Pansy said more soberly, touching her stomach. “It appeared the first time we touched each other willingly and it seems to be getting stronger each time we kiss or touch at the moment.” 

“Hmmm. It looks like we’re doomed to follow fate on this one then Granger. Would one of you mind doing my back, please? I’m going to burn to a crisp out here in this infernal sun if you leave me much longer.”

“Sorry.” Hermione tipped some more cream into her hands and rubbed it gently over him. She was relieved that the feeling wasn’t getting any stronger, instead it now felt fairly consistent. She smoothed her hands over Draco’s shoulders, feeling him shiver and relax under her touch. She went as far as the cream allowed, then took her hands away from him to gather more, and was surprised to find the calm feeling that had been gathering in her chest disappear. When she touched her hands back to his skin again the feeling returned, and it was as soothing to her as he seemed to be finding it himself. 

She spent longer than she probably needed to on his back and shoulders, enjoying the ripple of his muscles and the feel of his skin under her hands. He didn’t complain or move once. She started working the cream down his arms and balked at his elbow as she came to the very top of his mark. “You can go carry on if you're happy to. He said, “But I wouldn't blame you if you weren’t.”

Hermione was more curious than afraid now, touching him for so long had calmed her and she found she didn’t want to stop. She picked up his forearm and studied the design. It looked just like a muggle tattoo but of course, it wasn’t. It was far more sinister than that.  She didn’t want to touch it, in fact, she couldn’t touch it. Her fingers wouldn’t move, they hesitated on the outermost edge of the black dye and Draco turned to face her, watching her curiously.

It felt like an unspoken test. Where did she want to go from here? If she pulled back now she knew he would take it as rejection. She knew how mercurial he could be and she imagined how his eyes would harden and the way he would pull back. She didn’t want him to do that, not now, not after today, but she couldn’t bring herself to just touch it either. There were too many connotations of evil hidden behind that symbol for her to just move her fingers over it. The people who had held her captive and hurt her had mostly been branded with this mark and she had been through too much in her captivity to just let her fingers run casually over it now.

She stared at the mark, frozen in time and Draco watched her with guarded eyes. He started to pull away and she held him in place, meeting his eyes for the first time since they had sat down. “Help me touch it. Please?”

If he was willing to help her then she knew there was hope, and that they could find the way forwards together. If he pulled away or laughed, well, that would be it, and it would make things very difficult between them. Hermione flinched as his hand gently covered hers. Saying nothing he moved her hand over the outer edges of the brand. “It’s just skin, Hermione,” he said, taking her index finger in his own fingers and tracing the top of the snake with it. “You can’t activate it accidentally. There’s a specific spell to cast over it if we want to call _him,_ and none of us can call the other Death Eaters, not even me unless I'm given permission and _he_ casts a spell over me. Nothing bad can happen from an innocent touch.”

She watched as he moved her fingers in tiny circles, inching closer to the skull on each rotation. She held her breath as he finally moved her finger over the whole thing and absolutely nothing happened. Draco touched all of her fingers to the mark and then let her hand go. On a deep breath, she gripped his arm and moved her hand herself, feeling nothing but smooth warm skin and the steady thrum of his pulse beneath it. 

He had passed her test. Or maybe she had passed his. Maybe they both had passed each other’s. Hermione pulled her hand back and looked at him, his eyes were soft and somehow anxious. He cleared his throat quietly and she blinked as they both leaned into each other at the same moment. It felt like a spell pulling them together. Their lips met and pillowed gently together, Draco put a hand lightly on the back of her neck and she allowed him to deepen the kiss, moving closer still so that she was pushing against him softly. As his tongue slipped into her mouth the pull in her stomach exploded and grew to fill her whole body. It was a strange feeling, different from arousal, more a very definite feeling of rightness. A feeling of being exactly where she belonged. It was powerful, she knew there would be no fighting it, just as she knew her life was about to change in a very big way. 

Hermione knew from the moment their lips met that they were bonded, and there wasn't a single thing that either of them could do about it.  When Draco pulled back he looked as dazed as she felt, and he pulled her into his chest, breathing hard. When she looked up Ron, Pansy, Harry, and Ginny were all staring at them in open-mouthed shock.  “Well.” Harry said eventually, “I guess that’s that then. How was it you described it Malfoy, when the circles close we’ll all know about it? I guess you were right. We knew.”


End file.
